


LJ and Friends' Adventures in A Tigger Story

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Catscratch (Cartoon), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: LJ and his friends go to visit The Hundred Acre Wood along with Kimberly's neighbors and very good friends: Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik. While there, they see Tigger is tired of being "the only-est of his kind" and tries to set out to find his very own family with the help of some of his friends, along with the Hundred Acre Wood's newest friend: Simon the Cat.





	1. Chapter 1

Our usual group of friends had come together in the library to take a look inside of book like in the fantastical world of Reading Rainbow. Everyone looked around at the various choices, having a hard time on which to pick as each seemed better than the last.

"Aw, Winnie the Pooh." Zofia smiled.

"You _like_ Winnie the Pooh?" Chrissy asked her. "What are you, a baby?"

"What's wrong with Pooh Bear?" Zofia pouted before taking out the book to take a look at it. "I think it's nice. Hey, this one's all about Tigger."

LJ poked his head up. "And by Tigger, you mean The Best Character in the Book!" he replied.

"Yeah!" Zofia smiled. "It's like he has his own story or he's just having a collection dedicated to him. Huh, that's strange."

"Now what?" Chrissy asked.

"I don't remember there being a cat in the Hundred Acre Wood." Zofia said, seeing an extra character who seemed unrecognizable in the usual story series.

"Well, he must be a new character," replied Kimberly. "Remember when they added Gopher?"

"Fair enough, lass," replied Gordon. "But Ah cannae help but think that feline looks... Familiar somehow..."

Zofia soon held out the book to the cat brothers.

"Yeah... I know that cat from somewhere... But where...?" Blik remarked as he took a look with his brothers.

"Oh, my gosh! Why didn't I see it before?!" Waffle gasped dramatically.

Everyone soon looked at him.

"I think Tigger is like a tiger!" Waffle then said.

Mr. Blik smacked him upside the head. "Duh, everyone knew _that_!" he snapped. "What we're saying is... I think that gray cat reminds me of our missing brother... Simon!"

"Missing brother?" The kids asked in surprise.

"You guys have _another_ brother?" Kimberly asked.

" _You_ didn't know?" Chrissy asked her since Kimberly was best friends with the cats and knew them better than anyone else.

"They never mentioned it to me," Kimberly replied. "I guess they just wanted to be sure it was for real."

"We haven't seen him in quite some time..." Blik said. "I mean... I didn't think that he was still alive."

"We dinnae even know where he was... Until now," Gordon added. "And now... We have a chance to get him back!"

"He's in a book... How do we get him?" Waffle frowned.

"Waffle has a point for once..." Blik replied. "How're we supposed to get in some book?"

* * *

The others looked to each other and soon ran off to a familiar-looking old Victorian house where Ambrose was, making a potion with his parents and aunt helping him, just like when his cousin was younger.

"This is dumb... Why do I gotta do this?" Ambrose groaned. "None of my friends have to work on potions!"

"Not a lot of your friends are adolescent young warlocks in training." Drell replied sharply.

"Hey, Ambrose!" LJ called out. "We need your help with something!"

Ambrose grinned to that and was about to run for the door before looking to the adults. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Zelda, can I go see my friends?" he then asked hopefully.

"This better be good," Zelda mumbled a bit. "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Ambrose then beamed and ran off out of the house.

LJ blinked as Ambrose arrived. "Great, you're here. We need a spell to zap us into this book. Think you got what it takes?" he asked.

"Hmm... I think I could work something out," Ambrose smirked. "I just have one request."

"That is...?" Zofia asked.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Ambrose begged, getting down on his knees. "It's soooooooooo boring at my house!"

LJ smiled. "We would have taken you with us regardless, buddy." he replied.

"Wait," replied Zofia. "Where are Akito and Vincent? They said they'd come with us for this!"

Akito and Vincent were soon rushing over.

"Sorry we took so long, but we had to finish up some chores that took longer than we thought they would." Akito smiled apologetically.

"Well, better late than never," LJ replied. "Unless anyone else wants to come along, let's get this adventure started!"

"Estelle won't be here today though," Akito said. "She's doing something with Lee."

"Hopefully Dad calms himself about that." Vincent rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, well," LJ shrugged. "I guess we can tell her about it afterwards."

"Sorry about that," Vincent said. "Anyway, let's get going."

"I can't believe this... _Winnie the Pooh_ is for babies..." Chrissy pouted.

"Ah, you are only looking at it from a closed point-of-view," LJ explained. "The stories of Pooh and his friends can be enjoyed by all ages! Besides, I don't go about insulting things that _you_ like!"

"Hmm..." Chrissy paused. "I guess I could come along just to get it over with."

"Ah, Chrissy, I was the same way," Vincent replied. "When our aunt and uncle came over to babysit us and read to us about Pooh's Grand Adventure, I was really in for a surprise. I also heard stories of a time that Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry met Winnie the Pooh themselves once."

"Cool!" LJ grinned. "I am _so_ ready to get this adventure started!"

"All right," Ambrose smirked. "Allow 'ol Ambrose to help ya out."

Some of the others rolled their eyes to that and Ambrose soon took out his training wand from school and began to send them into the book, along with Chrissy, even if she didn't seem to like this already, but hopefully, she would change her mind later.

"YEE-HAAAW!" LJ whooped as the magical vortex surrounded them and pulled them inside the book.

"See ya guys later!" Ambrose called out to his parents and aunt.

"That boy." Hilda sighed to herself.

"I know," replied Drell. "I am _so_ proud of him... Takes after _me_ at that age!"

"I think I can believe that." Zelda smirked playfully.

"Me too." Salem replied in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of adventurers opened their eyes to find that they were now in the Hundred Acre Wood.

"We're actually in..." LJ exclaimed, in disbelief. "WE'RE IN THE HUNDRED ACRE WOOD!"

"Yep," Vincent said. "Just like how I remembered it."

"Ooh... It's a little bit cold around here... Must be close to winter." Akito said, shaking chills around his body before using his own magic to give everyone their own jackets.

"Thanks!" Zofia replied.

They soon went to explore the Hundred Acre Wood together as Chrissy looked around, feeling unsure about this.

* * *

As they walked along, they heard some singing and bouncing which could only belong to one creature in the forest. LJ looked behind the group to see a familiar, orange-with-black-stripes feline, bouncing through the woods with his tail, and following him was a short gray cat with black stripes and a tired expression on his face. The three cat brothers gasped in surprise to see the gray cat.

"He's not dead!" Waffle beamed.

"He's alive!" Gordon and Mr. Blik exclaimed in glee.

Tigger was shown to be bouncing around near the cat as he sang his song 'The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers' without seeing the group had come over at first.

"Tigger, look out!" The gray cat warned as Tigger soon bounced against a certain silly old bear with his collection of honey pots.

"Hello. I'm Tigger!" Tigger introduced, as LJ mouthed the words in exhilaration. "That's T-I-double-guh-ER, and that's me, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"I know..." Pooh replied. "You've bounced me lots and lots of times."

"Yeah, fun, ain't it?" Tigger asked. "Say, you wanna go bouncin' with me, on account of bouncin' is what Tiggers do best?"

"Well, I would go bouncing with you, Tigger, except that I must count all these honey pots to be sure I have enough for winter." Pooh said as he collected the honey pots as Tigger caught his foot in one jar, flinching in disgust of the sticky and sweet substance.

Tigger grunted, trying to get the jar off of his foot, though nearly hit the table.

"Let me get that, please," Pooh said, grabbing the jar and soon went flying with it on his head, landing in a pile of other honey pots. "Oh, bother..."

"Yecch!" Tigger vocalized in disgust. "Whadda dese Pooh-Bears LIKE about dis icky-sticky stuff anyhow? Welp, no time for goofin' off," he replied as he headed out the door. "I got dawdlin' to do. Hoo-hoo, T.T.F.N.: Ta-Ta for now!" And he closed the door on his way out.

Pooh sighed as he was left alone with his own mess.

* * *

Piglet shivered as he stood out on his balcony, feeling the cold wind and came to go downstairs to put something warm on only to get tackled by Tigger from the front door instantly.

"Hiya, Piglet, old pal!" Tigger smiled as he spun Piglet around, happily and care-freely. "What say you and I do a little bouncin' together?"

"B-B-Bouncing? Oh, my!" Piglet told him while rubbing himself to keep warm. "I haven't enough firewood to last the winter, and-"

"Sure ya do!" chuckled Tigger, grabbing a step-stool. "There's lotsa firewood, lyin' all over the place!" And he tossed the chair into the fireplace embers, making it erupt into flames. "Dere, see? Now we can go bouncin'!"

"But... I would really prefer that my firewood not have quite so much... Chair in it?" Piglet replied as the flames consumed his step-stool.

The gray cat saw that and gave a face-paw to what Tigger just did.

"Oh. Well, then, uh, T. T. F. N.!" Tigger smiled and soon bounced off, away from Piglet. "Gotta be bouncin' along!"

Kanga was shown to be cleaning up before looking over to see him bouncing toward her.

"Hello there! And good mornin', Mrs. Kanga, ma'am!" Tigger smiled to the female kangaroo.

"Well, good morning, Tigger, dear." Kanga smiled back politely.

Tigger chuckled. "She called me 'dear' ...Pardon me fer askin', but you wouldn't happen to be interested in doin' a bit o' bouncin' with me, wouldja?" he asked.

As they talked, Roo saw it from his bedroom window, and excitedly ran outside.

"Well, I'm afraid I have just too much to do this morning, dear." Kanga told Tigger softly.

"Oh... Well, if you have to..." Tigger frowned, feeling a bit unhappy right now. "See ya later. Bye." he soon turned away and began to hop away, though slower and sadly due to being rejected by almost everybody else.

"Tigger! Tigger!" Roo beamed, coming out to see his best friend, only to see him leaving which made him feel sad now. "Tigg... Er. Oh."

LJ sighed. "I hate seeing Tigger so sad..." he remarked. "I know! What if WE went bouncing with him?"

"Come on, let's go see him," Akito smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen him get down though."

"He must feel lonely about being 'the only Tigger'." Vincent guessed.

"Maybe," LJ replied. "but I think it's more about being the only one who digs bouncing right now."

"It's still a bit sad," Vincent said. "I don't think I've seen Tigger so down in the dumps like this."

"Aye, it's a rather tear-jerking sight." Gordon had to agree.

"So let's go bounce _with_ him already!" LJ replied, leaping from their vantage spot and heading after Tigger and Simon.

The others soon bounced along with him the best that they could to catch up with the 'Tigger' and gray cat.

"Hold on, long-lost brother!" Waffle called out. "Ooh, I told you guys we had a long-lost family other than just Mom!"

"Yeah, it was like Dog's theories about his and Cat's parents." Kimberly chuckled to her cat friends.

"Except not as far-fetched." Mr. Blik replied.

"Fetch?!" Waffle beamed. "I was a dog once, you know."

"We know." Gordon and Mr. Blik replied.

"Hey! Tigger! Wait up!" LJ called.

Tigger soon stopped a moment. "Simon-Boy, I feel like someone just called my name." He then said.

"Yeah, and it was from behind us." Simon replied.

* * *

The group soon rushed over.

"Why, Vincey-Boy, is that you?" Tigger smiled once he saw the older boy.

"Hey, Tigger." Vincent smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, in the flesh!" LJ remarked.

"Well, in the fur stuffing." Vincent chuckled.

"Who're your friends?" Tigger smiled to the others.

"These are my cousins, LJ and Zofia; my brother Akito, friends Ambrose, Kimberly, and Chrissy," Vincent explained. "And Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik."

"Good to meet'cha, guys!" Tigger beamed to them. "Ya like bouncing?"

"Well, LJ sure does." Zofia replied.

LJ nodded in response.

"Wanna bounce with me?" Tigger smiled.

"Sure!" Kimberly beamed. "It'll be like being on a pogo stick!"

"Well sure," LJ replied. "But maybe you could explain this wonderful thing about Tiggers... Perhaps in the form of a song?"

"Would ya like that?!" Tigger beamed.

"Here we go." Simon mumbled to himself.

"Brother!" Waffle beamed, tackling Simon instantly.

"What are you-... Get off me, you oaf!" Simon grunted.

"Oh, I would _love_ that!" LJ nodded.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers, Is Tiggers are wonderful things!, Their tops are made out of rubber, Their bottoms are made out of springs!~" Tigger soon began to sing for Vincent and the others as he seemed to cheer up instantly. "They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!, But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is, I'm the only one~"

LJ bobbed his head along as he bounced to the song, chiming in. "Tiggers are cuddly fellas; Tiggers are awfully sweet-Ev'ryone el-us is jealous~That's why I repeat...and repeat, The wonderful thing about Tiggers~Is Tiggers are marvelous chaps!; They're loaded with vim and with vigor~They love to leap in your laps!; They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy; Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is you're the only one~!"

Simon grunted and soon shoved Waffle off before looking at Mr. Blik and Gordon who came up to him with high hopes. The gray cat sighed. "What do YOU two want? Hopefully not to tackle me like your friend just did-" he replied.

"Sorry about _him_..." Mr. Blik said, shoving Waffle aside a bit. "Anyway, the name's Blik. The dumb one's Waffle and the fat one's Gordon."

"I'm not fat! I'm long-haired!" Waffle piped up.

"Quiet!" Mr. Blik glared to him before looking back at Simon with a sharp sigh. "Anyway... Erm... Simon... I know this sounds crazy, but... We're your brothers."

"Brothers...?" asked Simon in disbelief. "I-I... Wow... It's been a really long time, hasn't it...?"

"Aye..." Gordon nodded.

"So... You remember us?" Mr. Blik asked Simon.

"Well, sure I do!" Simon replied. "What happened to Hovis, anyways?"

"He's still with us, of course," Mr. Blik smirked. "Who would wanna leave an awesome cat like me behind anyway?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "I see you're still as humble as always..." he remarked.

Mr. Blik glared and Kimberly giggled.

"Uh, who's this?" Simon asked about Kimberly.

"She's our neighbor..." Gordon smiled happily. "Human Kimberly. She's a darling little lass~"

"Also my first girlfriend." replied LJ.

Kimberly smiled bashfully from that, blushing a bit.

"Hm... Well, good for you." Simon said.

"It's always nice to meet another cat," Kimberly smiled. "Your brothers are very good friends of mine... Even if they snuck into my slumber party just to get root beer."

Simon snorted. "I bet _that_ was an amusing little anecdote later on." he replied.

Waffle, Gordon, and Kimberly shared a laugh from that.

"Yeah... Real funny..." Mr. Blik mumbled as he remembered that the girls discovered them and shaved them as punishment.

"Aaaaanyway," Simon replied. "I guess it would be kinda nice to see the place after all this time, but I'm really pretty used to living here."

"Of course!" Waffle beamed. "Let's go have some fun with Tigger! I like this guy so far!"

Simon shrugged. "Sure, why not? We might actually get to do some making up for lost time..." he replied.

"Wheeeee!" Waffle beamed and soon bounced off to go with Tigger.

"I knew those two would become good friends." Akito chuckled.

"Feels pretty nice." Zofia agreed.

They soon continued to follow after Tigger.


	2. Chapter 2

"This means a lot... Mostly cuz no one else had time for me today." Tigger said with a small pout.

"Hey, it's alright, Tigger," replied LJ. "It's not like you asked everyone yet!"

"Hmm... Who haven't I asked yet...?" Tigger paused to himself.

"Think about it for a sec." Simon advised.

Tigger paused for a bit until he smiled, thinking of what to do now. "Oh, well. Hoo, hoo! What am I talkin' about?" he then beamed. "There's plenty of others I haven't even asked yet. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!~" he then hopped along happily.

"That usually works." Simon told the others with a very small smile.

"Uh-oh!" Akito gasped, seeing a big giant boulder and went to keep it from falling and hitting someone or something.

Said boulder in question was headed for Eeyore's house. Akito soon flew after the boulder, grabbing onto it and skid his heels against the hillside so it wouldn't hit the donkey's house. The donkey in question had just walked out of his home to glance around. Akito grunted a bit, taking some breaths and soon tossed the boulder in the air and kicked it away with his feet, sending it straight into the sky and maybe even outer space. Eeyore shrugged and went back into his house.

* * *

Later on, the others continued to have fun with Tigger while the other Hundred Acre residents did their own thing.

"So, what happened when you all were kittens?" Kimberly asked the cat brothers. "Were you separated from Simon somehow?"

"It's so very sad!" Waffle cried out. "We should have sympathy for our little sob story and bring it up every time so you feel bad for us just to tug at the heartstrings!"

"But we won't," replied Gordon. "Because we have too much dignity for something that underhanded."

"I'm sure it _is_ pretty sad though," Chrissy said. "Getting separated from your siblings like that. I mean, I've never had any brothers and sisters, but I guess I _would_ feel a bit torn up if I was taken away from them or something. What's your story?"

"Got swept away during a rainstorm," replied Simon. "I don't even know if Mrs. Cramdilly even noticed I was missing..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Chrissy said. "That sounds scary."

"We... We wouldn't know..." Mr. Blik said softly about Mrs. Cramdilly.

Simon paled. "...You mean... She..."

"I'm sorry..." Gordon sighed. "She died a long time ago after we had been born, and she decided to let us be her heirs to her mansion and a whole lot more."

"Oh... Guess that's pretty neat..." Simon replied.

"There's room for one more?" Mr. Blik offered.

"I think he needs to think about that, guys." Kimberly suggested to the cat brothers.

"Your friend is right," Simon replied. "I gotta mull this over, you know?"

"Well... All right, Si," Mr. Blik said. "We'll give you time to think it over."

"Please stay, please stay, please stay." Waffle begged to himself.

"Thanks, guys," Simon replied. "This is just... A lot to take in..."

"I kinda know how you feel," Vincent said. "I never thought I had a family for a long time when I lived with Mr. Sykes and his dogs... Until my younger brother and sister came to New York City to meet Estelle's pen pal who happened to be the most beautiful and amazing girl in my life."

"Wow..." Simon replied. "That's... Harsh, to say the least... At least you got outta there."

"Oh, yeah," Vincent nodded. "I was so happy to find a family! My family!"

"You sure you weren't more excited to have a girlfriend?" Akito smirked playfully.

"I can be happy about both." Vincent retorted.

Akito chuckled to himself from that.

"Hmm... Everyone else seems to be gone..." Tigger pondered to himself. "I'm not sure where they went."

"Maybe they're all out doing something as a group?" suggested LJ.

"Let's go see 'em then!" Tigger beamed. "Maybe they can all bounce with us now!"

"Hey, now there's using the ol' Tigger noodle!" LJ replied. "So let's go find 'em!"

They soon went off to go with Tigger to find the others.

"This should be good... At least, I hope so." Akito told the others.

"At least it should be interesting." Chrissy shrugged.

"How do you feel about the Hundred Acre Wood now?" Kimberly asked Chrissy.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Chrissy shrugged. "Still looks a little babyish to me. Couldn't we meet someone cool like The Jonas Brothers or The Backstreet Boys?"

"One, like the saying goes, you can't judge a book by its cover," replied LJ, still bouncing in place. "And two? ...Those don't count as adventures."

"You'll be fine, Chrissy," Vincent said. "Just adjust for our sakes. When I first came here, I thought I had entered The Baby Zone."

"And then you soon learned that this series was _not_ just for babies; rather, it was something truly heartfelt and insightful, with relatable characters!" LJ replied.

"Right!" Vincent said.

"Hmm..." Chrissy paused in thought. "I'll try it... But I might not like it."

"Better to try something new rather than just decide you don't like something without giving it a chance because of your own prejudice." Waffle advised, having a rare smart thought.

"That was... Surprisingly profound, Waffle, not to mention it was related to the situation at hand," LJ replied. "For once, Waffle makes a good point, Chrissy."

Chrissy shrugged, but hopefully, she would change her mind later. And so, off they went to find the others, with LJ bouncing along in front.

"They can't be too far," Akito said. "So, Simon, do you like the Hundred Acre Wood?"

"It's nice here," Simon replied. "Peaceful, mildly amusing, overall okay."

"As long as you feel like home," Akito smiled. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like Rudolph and feeling a bit misplaced."

"Eh, I don't really feel like that." Simon replied.

"Well, I'm glad." Akito then smiled.

"Yeah..." Ambrose said. "Also, I'm pretty sure someday I might have to get used to Winnie the Pooh stuff again after a while."

"Whatya mean, 'Brose?" Vincent asked him.

"I heard Mom and Aunt Zelda talking..." Ambrose said. "They said something about a new baby."

"So... You might get a new sibling?" asked LJ. "That's cool!"

"Maybe..." Ambrose shrugged. "I'm not sure how I feel about it though. Vincent, how did you manage when you found out you were gonna be a big brother?"

Vincent paused with wide eyes. "I... Didn't get that news..."

"Oh... Right..." LJ replied, patting his cousin on the shoulders.

"Oh... Sorry, Vincent, I wasn't thinking." Ambrose then realized what he said.

"It's okay..." Vincent said softly.

"Well... I sorta know something..." Kimberly spoke up to Ambrose. "I have a little brother."

"Oh, neat!" Zofia replied.

"Even if my big sister wasn't the best about it..." Kimberly mumbled.

"Sister...?" Gordon asked. "Ye never told us ye had a sister, Human Kimberly!"

"She's a pain." Kimberly pouted.

LJ patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Just tell me all about it." he replied calmly.

"Well, it was before I met you of course," Kimberly said to him. "I was playing in the living room with my unicorn collection. Then I heard some moving upstairs, and I came up to find my parents moving a crib into a room and they were all giggly and happily. I wasn't sure what was going on... Then my sister told me there was going to be a new baby and I was going to be replaced and she said stuff like 'The baby's gonna boss you around when they're older and you'll get _less_ attention'."

LJ sighed. "It's kinda ironic... Considering that was what Zo thought was gonna happen when I was born." he replied.

Zofia smiled bashfully from that, though it was true.

"My guess? Older siblings tell their younger siblings that because they were afraid of being replaced themselves." LJ replied.

"I'm sorry, Brother, but you do know I love you, right?" Zofia smiled to LJ.

"Yeah, I know," LJ replied. "Love you right back, Sis."

Zofia gave him a quick hug.

"Aww~" The others 'awed' to that like in a heartwarming moment out of a sitcom.

LJ smiled. "Alright, let's go find the others!" he replied, bouncing off after Tigger.

"Knowing this place, Rabbit's probably organizing a plan or something." Vincent guessed.

"If you say so," replied LJ before glancing over the hill. "Huh! Well, whaddya know? Good guess, Vince!"

"Yeah?" Vincent smiled hopefully.

"Rabbit _is_ down there with the rest of the Hundred Acre Wood's residents," LJ replied. "Having some sort of discussion."

"HA! I'm a genius!" Vincent beamed proudly.

The others rolled their eyes to that as they soon went to see what was going on.

"Don't get too cocky," LJ replied. "You just happened to be correct. Anyway, looks like Rabbit is distributing jobs for everyone to do as they prepare for winter."

"Erm... Yeah... Of course he is," Vincent said. "Rabbit's just so top-notch to be in charge. Just like me."

"Seriously, where did this ego come from?" Akito mumbled to himself.

"Seriously, man, you are starting to sound like an egotistical person," LJ replied. "I'm just saying, maybe try to be humble? Otherwise, Mom might be right about you inheriting your dad's big head..."

Vincent firmly pouted with narrowed eyes, but didn't say anything. They soon came down to see the rest of the Hundred Acre gang as they got to work.

* * *

"Perhaps we could use another helping hand." Kanga suggested.

"Yes, all we really need is-" Rabbit began only to be tackled by a certain somebody down to the ground.

"Tigger!" Roo beamed.

"Good grief, slow down!" Simon called as he slipped and slid down the hill, with the others following behind him.

"Great Gopher... I'm gettin' too old for this..." Gordon panted as he followed the others.

Just then, Gopher popped up from the ground. "I dunno about great, but I'd ssssshay I'm plenty decent!" he whistled his 'S' noises as he spoke.

"Anyone up for a little bouncin'?" Tigger smiled to the others.

"No bouncing! Look!" Rabbit told him, gesturing to the weather changing as Fall would be over very soon. "Just look at all this work we have to do!"

"Preparing for winter, huh?" Akito replied.

"Yes, Akito!" Rabbit told him. "We have to get ready!"

"I get that, I get where you're coming from on this," LJ replied. "Just... If Tigger HAD someone to bounce with, then he wouldn't need to ask you or the others to bounce with him, thus interrupting your work."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're too busy for bouncing right now." Rabbit replied.

"That's fair." LJ replied.

"Aw, Rabbit, don't be a party pooper!" Akito pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry," Rabbit told him. "We have work to do."

"All right." Akito rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"C'mon, let's go," LJ replied. "I haven't seen everyone being this busy since the Blustery Winds-Day!"

"Oh, he's quite right." Pooh had to agree on that.

"We're sorry, dears, but we'll all do something together later," Kanga smiled warmly. "Really."

"Thank you, Ms. Kanga," Simon nodded to her. "You always have a way to settle down a situation."

Kanga smiled. "It's no problem." she replied as the group walked off.

"She's always so helpful," Simon said. "It's good to have a Team Mom in the Hundred Acre Wood."

"Mom!" Waffle soon cried, hugging his long-lost brother again. "You never got to know her! She was amazing! She was the best mom ever!"

"I'm sure she was..." Simon replied.

Waffle soon cried while hugging Simon.

"Does he do this all the time?" Simon asked Mr. Blik and Gordon.

"Yeah, pretty much." Both cats replied.

"Oh, brother," Simon sighed before glancing. "Pun... Not intended."

"I can help you guys," Tigger smiled. "All you need is a little bouncin'."

"Okay then," LJ replied. "Lead on, dude."

"I don't like where this is going." Chrissy said.

"Huh. Where'd this rock come from?" Tigger wondered as he saw a boulder.

"D-Don't move that!" Piglet panicked.

Tigger soon began to try to move the boulder from where it was.

"Okay, maybe if we all push, then we can get this boulder outta here!" LJ replied, going over to help.

"You wanna help, Akito?" Vincent asked his younger brother.

"Ah, not unless you want me to," Akito replied. "I don't wanna showboat."

"Dude, git ovah he-yah!" LJ replied. "Because... You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Okay, okay," Akito chuckled as he soon came to help. "Please, allow me."

And so they all pushed the boulder.

"Heave... Ho! Heave... Ho!" Akito called out as he ran while pushing the boulder.

Eventually, the boulder began to slip loose and began to roll down the ground from all of their efforts put together.

"Alright, we did it!" LJ exclaimed. "Up high!"

Akito held out his hand with the others.

"Up top!" Vincent laughed as he then joined in.

"Bring it in, Vince-a-rooney!" LJ whooped.

Vincent laughed, sharing a high-five with LJ then.

"Ah, Vince, I love seeing this fun side of you." Akito smiled to his brother.

Vincent beamed. "Thanks..." he replied. "But what happened to the boulder?"

They soon went to look out for the boulder as Rabbit yelled out as he was taken along with it.

"Whups..." Akito gulped from that and soon went to fly after the boulder.

LJ yelped and ran after it with Vincent.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Akito panicked.

CRASH!

Akito covered his eyes, not wanting to bear the sight, but Rabbit soon fell into the mud from sliding down with the boulder.

"Uh-oh..." LJ gulped. "I do believe that we majorly goofed it this time..."

"Oh... Sorry, guys..." Akito frowned.

"Hey, it was a team goof-up," LJ soothed. "One of us goofs, then we're all goofs."

"Uh, you okay, Rabbit?!" Vincent called out.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with a little bouncing." Tigger replied.

The others shook their heads as that wasn't the right time for that.

"Everything's ruined, and all you can think about is bouncing?!" Rabbit snapped at Tigger.

"But dat's what Tiggers do best." replied Tigger.

"Exactly... Unlike us." said Eeyore, who was covered in brambles.

Kanga sighed softly. "I'm afraid he's right, dear."

"Wh-What we're trying to say is that, uh, we really can't bounce like Tiggers anyway, because, uh..." Piglet stammered as he tried to find the right words so that they wouldn't hurt Tigger's feelings.

"We're not Tiggers." Pooh bluntly concluded.

Tigger looked emotionally crushed as everyone else felt sad for making him feel this way, though Rabbit didn't have a smidge of empathy for him.

Simon sighed as he patted Tigger gently on the shoulder. "C'mon, buddy... Let's just get moving." he replied.

Tigger looked over to him and began to go off with him as he felt rather heartbroken.

"Oh... Tigger..." Kimberly frowned, feeling so bad for him.

LJ sighed. "It just didn't feel right whenever Tigger got sad. I wish we could find some way to search for any other Tiggers..." he replied.

"Yeah... If only we could find some other Tiggers." Akito added as he stood on his head to do a little thinking.

* * *

And so the kids took some time to do a bit of pondering. Tigger sniffled as he sulked by himself, he looked up to a tree to see a family of squirrels which began to make him feel very upset.

"This is pretty sad..." Chrissy had to admit.

"It's called a moment of melancholy," LJ explained. "Tigger is realizing that he's the only one of his kind who doesn't have a family to bounce with... Nobody genetically related to him who he can relate to... He is realizing that he feels truly alone in the world."

"Gosh... I didn't think about it like that..." Chrissy said softly.

"Well, now you know why I said don't judge a book by its cover," LJ replied. "So much for it being 'for babies'. Pretty sure babies wouldn't understand what is essentially an existential crisis."

"Hmm... I guess..." Chrissy paused in thought.

"Point is, we need to find some way to look for other Tiggers!" Vincent replied.

"I'm not sure I'd even know where to look for other Tiggers." Kimberly commented.

"Well... We'd need a little of his fur, or a whisker," explained Simon. "Then we'd have to run it through and scan for any genetic matches and familial links."

"Hmm..." The others stopped to think on that while nodding as that seemed helpful, especially in the 21st century.

Tigger saw the many woodland critters having fun together and being families as he was going through an emotional breakdown about being the only one of his kind; a heavy heart and a heavy mind.

"And let's try to do it quick," added Simon. "As troublesome as Tigger can be, I hate seeing him so... Melancholy."

"That makes ye a good friend." Gordon smiled to Simon.

"I'm well aware," replied Simon, briefly getting a few bits of Tigger's fur off his head. "Now let's see if we can find any genetic links..."

"This should be interesting..." Ambrose said. "I wonder if we can check with the old Family Trees in the Supernatural Realm."

"Alright, a few of you can go with Ambrose to check that out," Vincent explained. "The rest of us will stay."

"I'll go with Ambrose." Akito said.

"Eh, why not? Me too." Chrissy added.

"All right!" Ambrose smiled as he took out his magic wand. "Let's go, go, go!"

And in a blip, they were gone.

"Alright... The rest of us will keep an eye on Tigger." LJ decided.

"Right." The others agreed on that.

"I feel so sad for him," Kimberly frowned. "I guess the best we can do is help him out and comfort him in his time of need."

"That works," Vincent replied. "Let's go for it."

They soon came to see Tigger as he lowly sang to himself about being the only one of his kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigger was soon found on the bridge, looking out into the water, and was soon given company, and not just from Roo.

"Tigger? Um, T-Tigger? Don't be sad, Tigger," Roo called with a small smile to the bouncing tiger. "Wh-Why don't you go bouncin'? That'll cheer you up."

"No one to bounce with, Roo Boy." sighed Tigger.

"Well... What about _another_ Tigger?" asked LJ.

"Another Tigger? That-No. I-It's 'impossibibble'," Tigger replied. "It's crazy. I'm the 'only-est' one."

"But aren't there other Tiggers?" Roo asked his best friend as he soon bounced beside him and followed after him as he walked off. "I've got a mama. Don't you have a family somewhere too?"

"Yeah," LJ added. "Maybe they left you here because they thought you'd be safe here?"

"Why, that's ridic-... Uh, I mean-..." Tigger pondered a bit until he seemed to brighten up a bit. "Ooh, a family full of Tiggers, you say. Hoo, hoo! Can you 'imaginate' such a thing?"

"At least it doesn't sound lonely." Kimberly smiled hopefully.

"Yeah! Tigger-mothers, tigger-fathers, tigger-uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews and nieces..." LJ continued. "I mean, how ELSE could you have inherited your bouncing powers?!"

Tigger began to look very excited. "Why, that'd be more Tiggers than you could stick a shake at. And we'd all be bouncin'! Bouncin' morning, noon and nighty-night! Hoo, hoo, hoo!"

"But I could still bounce with ya, right, Tigger?" Roo soon asked, going after his best friend.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" Tigger beamed as he bounced further ahead with high anticipation. "My very own Tigger family!"

"Wait up, dude!" LJ yelled, bouncing behind him.

"I hope the others can find something about Tigger having a family." Kimberly said to LJ on the way.

"You're not the only one," LJ replied. "Especially after all that hyping I just did..."

Waffle hugged Simon again.

"I can tell this story's all about family." Simon mumbled a bit.

"Basically, yeah." Vincent replied as he ran with the others.

"Hey, Tigger, where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"Off to find the smartest and most wisest person in the whole Hundred Acre Wood!" Tigger proclaimed.

"He means Owl." Vincent whispered loudly.

"Well, owls are pretty wise." Kimberly said.

"This owl, not so much." Vincent rolled his emerald green eyes.

"How do you reckon?" asked LJ curiously.

"Believe me, I know." Vincent replied.

Tigger and Roo soon led the way to Owl's place so that they could find out more about Tigger's family.

* * *

Eventually, they entered Owl's treehouse.

"Oh-ho! You wish to find your family," Owl chuckled as he poured some tea for his guests. "A most noble quest, indeed. There we are. Help yourself to the cream and sugar."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Owl." Kimberly replied.

"You're quite welcome, my dear," Owl nodded. "The search for Familius Genus Tiggeris. That is Latin, I believe. Or is it, uh, Greek? Speaking of family, why, my very own family portraits hang right over there, a collection I've gathered throughout the years."

The others soon took a look to see Owl had family portraits right behind him of his extended family.

"It's a very... Extensive bloodline..." LJ noted.

"Notice the interesting twists and turns of its many branches, stretching out across the ages," Owl replied. "It all comes from having strong roots, you know, and plenty of time to grow."

Waffle soon emptied the container of sugar cubes into his mouth, but one soon rolled out onto the floor as Tigger went to go after it as Owl droned on and on about his own family.

"You don't say?" asked Mr. Blik, with a yawn. "Fascinating..."

Tigger and Waffle soon chased after the sugar cube as Owl kept talking.

Gordon seemed interested on the other hand. "Family heritage means a lot to me," he then told the owl. "We have quite the stories ourselves in my clan."

"Really now?" Owl asked curiously. "Elaborate, if you would."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'd love to!" Gordon beamed.

"Here we go..." Mr. Blik sighed to himself.

"I am Gordon Quid," Gordon told the owl. "The son of the lovely and motherly Audrey, and me brothers: Mr. Blik, Waffle, and... Of course, Simon. We come from a clan in Scotland, far, far away from here."

"We were born in the spare closet in an old lady's mansion who loved us like the children she never had." Mr. Blik rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, said old lady passed away, and we inherited her fortune," Gordon added. "So, every cloud has a silver lining."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Owl said to that.

"Aye, it was a grave day for all of us, though maybe mostly for Hovis, as he had been working for her for a very long time." Gordon bowed his head a bit.

"And now he's basically our caretaker," explained Waffle. "Kinda like an uncle."

"I hope you're treating him right then." Simon told them.

"Uh, yeah, of course we are!" Mr. Blik replied. "Why wouldn't we?"

As they talked, Tigger accidentally knocked over Owl's family photos, and frantically tried to rearrange them. Kimberly winced a bit from that.

"Any relatives from this Mrs. Cramdilly woman?" Owl wondered.

"She has a very distant nephew named Richie." Waffle piped up.

"We visited him a couple months ago; he's a good kid." Mr. Blik added.

"Even if he was a bit lonely, but he had that dog," Waffle smiled. "I was a dog once."

"That must've been quite the adventure." Simon mumbled about Waffle 'being a dog'.

Owl soon heard a crash which worried him, then looked over as Roo began to cough suddenly. "Now, my dear boy, are you quite all right? Perhaps some more tea." he then suggested, giving him some more tea.

Kimberly looked nervous as Tigger was making a bit of a mess. LJ sighed as he and Vincent helped Tigger put the pictures back on the wall.

"Anyway, if I may go out on a limb here, I would first and foremost suggest for Tigger that to find one's family, one must first look up one's family tree," Owl soon rambled on and on again. "Oh, it does bring to mind a distant nephew of mine. An odd sort of fellow. He became a sailor, and fell in with a member of the feline persuasion."

"Family tree...?" asked Tigger, as he and LJ glanced at the arrangement.

Vincent wiped his forehead in relief that nothing was broken from that.

"My family tree! Why didn't I think of thinkin' of that?" Tigger beamed, shaking Owl's wing frantically, shaking some feathers loose before bouncing out the door. "So long, Beak Lips! Thanks for the tip! Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!"

Roo and the others then began to join Tigger outside to continue his quest.

"Alright!" LJ exclaimed. "Looks like we're back in action! Hopefully Ambrose and the others managed to dig up something..."

"I sure hope so." Vincent nodded.

"I say... Was it something I said?" Owl asked himself as he was left alone.

"Okay, so how are we gonna contact them?" asked Kimberly.

"We gotsa to go lookin'!" Tigger beamed.

"So, nothing new? Got it." Mr. Blik replied.

"Let's just get the others first, THEN we can start looking." Vincent advised.

"Hmm... Well, all right, Vincey Boy," Tigger replied. "I guess we could wait up a bit."

"Meanwhile, I can show you my new Troll doll collection!" Kimberly beamed, taking out a special box.

"Aren't you too old to collect dolls?" Vincent asked her.

"Nope!" Kimberly replied. "You're only too old for fun if you start acting like it!"

"Well, all right, I guess you could tell us about your dolls real quick." Gordon smiled politely.

"Thank you, Gordon," Kimberly smiled back as she opened the box to show her friends a set of Troll dolls which were unlike any others. "These are the Trollz."

"Did you just say that with a Z?" Kimberly asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kimberly smiled. "My father got these for me when he went out of town for a conference and met a merchant who said that they are very special dolls that require the best care, so he let me have them. Their names are Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, and Onyx."

"Sounds like some of the Crystal Gems." Vincent remarked.

LJ nodded in response.

"They're like all of us," Kimberly smiled. "Best Friends for Life."

"Ooh... Pretty rocks..." Waffle beamed once he saw that the troll dolls appeared to have their own gemstones.

"Those must be like their respective Gems of Power..." LJ noted.

"Based on my understanding, yes, they are," Kimberly smiled. "They also have Ancients who are basically mentors to the Troll Girls and they imprisoned a villain called Simon the Gremlin."

"Whoa... This Simon the Gremlin character must have been real bad news." Vincent replied.

"I think they said that he tries to take over Trollzopolis, that's where the Troll Girls live." Kimberly replied.

"Interesting..." Vincent said. "I don't think I've met a troll who wasn't a lazy bum on the internet who just ranted about something he disagreed on and wanted to make everyone else selfish and bitter just like him."

"What a jerk." Mr. Blik remarked.

"And... That's all I know..." Kimberly said. "I don't know if this Drell guy who sends you guys on adventures takes requests, but I would really love to go and visit the Troll Kingdom."

"Eh, sometimes he does, but I'm sure he could work that out someway, if he isn't already watching us from his crystal ball." Vincent said to her.

"Knowing him, we most likely will." LJ replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ambrose had taken the others into The Other Realm which was where all supernatural people lived in, and luckily, Chrissy was able to go with them.

"So, you mean to tell me we're going to look for an _actual_ tree?" Chrissy asked.

"Well, yeah!" Ambrose told her. "How else are we gonna find out where Tigger came from?"

"I dunno," replied Chrissy. "I always thought family trees referred to tracing bloodlines back through past generations."

"Yes, but this is The Other Realm," Ambrose smirked. "The leaves can tell us about Tigger's family. That is... If he has a tree around here."

"Wouldn't the tree have some sort of resemblance to him?" asked Akito. "Like maybe... Orange and stripey?"

"Most Family Trees I see look the same with the name at the top, but maybe that would help out." Ambrose said, taking them into the Supernatural Forest of Family Trees.

"Okay..." Chrissy replied, glancing around for anything that might either involve Tigger in any way or form.

"Hmm... Maybe I should've asked my dad for help." Ambrose said.

Akito soon jumped in the air and began to fly around to look for the right Family Tree, passing by a bunch which nearly looked the same until he flew into a tree that was orange with black stripes like Chrissy had suggested. "Guys! I think I found it!" he then called.

Chrissy and Ambrose soon rushed over together to see what Akito found. It seemed to be a big tree, though, there only seemed to be one, single, solitary leaf inside of it.

Ambrose soon took the leaf which soon spoke to them, startling Chrissy.

"Name: Tigress. Mother of Tigger." The leaf informed.

"Wow... One leaf..." Ambrose remarked. "Wonder if she's still alive...?"

"Does it say?" Chrissy asked.

"I'm afraid not..." Ambrose frowned. "I guess at least we got something out of this."

"So we have a lead," Akito replied. "We may as well report back to the others."

"All right then, let's go." Ambrose nodded.

They soon gathered together and soon transported right back into the Hundred Acre Wood. Afterwards, they headed off to find and regroup with the others.

* * *

The others were trying to help Tigger find his family tree, but it seemed hopeless.

"Tigger, how are you gonna know which tree is your family tree?" Roo asked his best friend.

"Why, that's obvious, Roo Boy," Tigger replied to him. "My Tigger family tree has got to be the biggest, hugest and most gigantical tree in the entire Hundred Acre Woodses on account of all the enormous numerical numerous numbers of Tigger family members that'll be on it. And besides and furthermore, it'll be all stripedy, just like yours truly."

LJ nodded. "Just as long as Aki and the others get back... Maybe they could help shed some light on the situation..."

"Oh, I know they will," Vincent smiled to that. "Especially with Ambrose's help. He may be a slacker in Mortal School, but he's a whiz when it comes to the unknown."

"Fair enough." LJ replied.

"The only question is, where could my family tree be?" Tigger remarked to himself.

"We're back!" called Akito as he and the others arrived.

"Oh! Good!" Vincent smiled. "What did you find out?"

"Tigger has a mother." Ambrose replied.

"That's great! Anything else?" asked Gordon.

"Erm... I'm afraid that's all we got," Ambrose said. "Apparently her name is Tigress."

"Oh..." LJ sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys," Ambrose frowned. "We really tried our best. Tigger's past seems to be mysterious, like anyone else's in the Hundred Acre Wood."

"Except for Kanga and Roo who came straight from Australia." Vincent replied.

"Wow... Are you gonna be alright, Tigger?" asked Simon.

"It's okay, we just gotta keep lookin' that's all!" Tigger replied.

"Hmm... He's right!" LJ nodded. "There's gotta be some missing info! Like that time our parents took us to visit Mowgli and Shanti!"

"Yeah!" The group all agreed from that.

"Eh, why not?" Vincent smiled. "Might as well do something adventurous in the Hundred Acre Wood... Even if one of us thinks it's for babies."

"Which it _isn't_!" LJ added. "Now I think I was trying to set up a flashback just now..."

"Sorry, go ahead," Vincent replied. "I just wanted to clear that up."

"Okay, now, where was I?" LJ then asked.

"Something about people named Mowgli and Shanti." Kimberly smiled to him.

"Ah, right..." LJ replied as he began to ripple dissolve. "It happened when David decided to go off and do some jungle exploring of his own. Naturally, me, and Zo, and Fel had to look for 'im, but we had a feeling that someone or something was looking for _us_..."

The others soon began to listen as LJ memorized one of his old journeys deep in the jungle, the mighty jungle.

* * *

_"Oh, it can be nice to get out of the city once in a while, but you need to be careful when traveling the jungle!" Felicity sighed softly before sounding firm and scared about the last part._

_"Don't I know it..." gulped a younger LJ, his eyes darting around in fear. "Why'd David have to go crawling off on his own around HERE, of all places?!"_

_"Aw, come on, don't be such a baby," Zofia told her brother. "We'll find him."_

_"Would you quit that?!" LJ asked. "I'm not being a baby, I'm using my common sense! This place is DANGEROUS... Especially for an infant!"_

_"I just hope he didn't wander out too far." Felicity frowned worriedly, trying not to worry too much though._

_"Same here..." LJ agreed. "David! Where are ya, little brother?! Come baaaaack!"_

_Felicity and Zofia frowned to each other as they continued to explore. A few animals seemed to be watching them such as a snake, a black panther, and a bear._

_"Well... What's thisssss?" asked the snake to himself. "Another group of cubssssss..."_

_Felicity looked about, looking for someone to ask for help, though she felt a cold chill down her spine._

_"Ssssssay there..." hissed the snake as he hung down. "You three sssseeeem to be sssssearching for sssssssomething..."_

_"Eek!" Felicity flinched. "Erm... Oui, we are... Erm..."_

_"Our little brother, David." Zofia added._

_"How very... Interessssssting," the snake replied as his eyes began to change colors. "Perhapsssss I could be of sssssservice...?"_

_"Oh, uh, I-I-I don't know if... That's... Necess... Ary..." Felicity blinked as she slowly went into a trance._

_"Felicity? You okay?" asked LJ, confused._

_"I... Erm..." Felicity stuttered._

_"Forget about your troubles; jussssst trusssst in me~..." The snake smirked to Felicity._

_LJ gulped as his heart began pounding like a woodpecker's beak. "Felicity... Get away from him... We don't even know if he's actually trustworthy..." he insisted._

_Felicity seemed to follow the snake._

_"Felicity, no!" Zofia cried out, throwing a rock and soon accidentally hit her sister's head._

_"Ow!" Felicity yelped before glaring, back to normal. "I do not know who threw that, but rude!"_

_"You should be thanking Zo..." LJ replied. "She snapped you out of that trance you were in!"_

_"Sorry about that, Flick." Zofia added._

_Felicity rubbed her head before eyeing the snake._

_"Uh, I don't think he's gonna help out." Zofia then said, taking Felicity away from the hypnotic snake._

_"You... Have just made a very big misssstake..." The snake growled, lurching towards them, before something stopped him, holding him back._

_"How come he stopped?" wondered LJ._

_"I-I'm not sure?" Felicity replied._

_"Guilt?" Zofia shrugged._

_Behind the snake, David giggled at having caught him by the tail._

_"Nope... It's David!" LJ exclaimed as the snake glowered angrily._

_"Oh, thank goodness he's okay..." Felicity sighed in relief._

_"Let go, you ruffian!" The snake glared at David._

_David shook his head. "Da-dada-dada! Pub'by... Power!" he exclaimed, slamming the snake from side-to-side._

_Zofia giggled from what her brother just said. Felicity looked in a bit of shock once she shook off her relief. David then spun the snake like a helicopter and threw him off into the trees._

_LJ quickly picked David up. "Oh... I'm SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" he exclaimed, hugging his baby brother._

_"Thank goodness!" Zofia added. "You shouldn't have run off like that! We were worried sick!"_

_A girl with her hair in low braided pigtails tied with ribbons in a red dress seemed to hide behind a tree as she looked out to them while hiding away mysteriously. David looked down, sheepishly before babbling an apology._

_"Oh... Come here, you..." Felicity then smiled and hugged him. "So glad that you're safe."_

_David giggled in response._

* * *

"And that's how it went down!" LJ finished. "But who was that stranger hiding behind that tree, anyways?"

"LJ, don't you remember?" Zofia replied. "That was our new friend Bianca: Mowgli and Shanti's daughter."

"Ohhhh... Okay," LJ said. "My bad."

Zofia giggled a bit from that. "It's okay."

"Anyway, if we can find Tigger's mom, then maybe she could tell us what happened to the Tigger family!" explained Akito.

"Now all we gotta do is find her, but that's gonna be like finding a hay in a needle stack." Chrissy remarked.

"But maybe we could use some sort of spell to find her location?" LJ suggested.

"Hmm... I think I saw Drell do this once," Akito said. "Okay, Ambrose, give me that Family Tree leaf."

Ambrose soon reached into it pocket and took it out to the Wiccan boy.

Akito then took out his training wand from school and placed the leaf onto it, turning it into a tracker. "Now, if I'm doing this right, this should lead us to wherever Tigger's mother might be." he then told the others, explaining what he was doing.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Now, we just gotta wait," Akito said. "Since her leaf was the only one left on Tigger's Family Tree, I'm sure that she's still alive."

"If we're lucky, we might just get some answers." replied Vincent, as the group waited.

"I sure hope so, Vince." Akito nodded in agreement with his brother.

"And I hope the Hundred Acre Wood is doing better now... Without Tigger, I guess." Simon commented to himself.

"Somehow, with all their things to do, I don't think they'll notice... Or have time to." Kimberly replied.

Akito soon paced around to himself as he held out his tracker to wait for a signal. And so, the kids waited, each doing their own things to occupy their time.

"Yow!" Akito yelped as he fell over slightly, then took out his tracker as it began to beep rapidly. "I got something!"

"Seriously?!" LJ asked out of surprise.

"Yes! Yes!" Akito replied. "Come on, let's go!"

And so the kids headed out, on the move. They soon seemed to leave the Hundred Acre Wood, though the trip seemed to take a rather long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa... This must be _really_ far away!" remarked LJ.

"I guess so..." Akito replied. "This must've been like when the Chipmunks met their long-lost mother."

"Maybe so..." LJ replied as they kept on going.

They kept running, but soon it went to walking fast, then slower, and soon they panted as they came across a long, long way which seemed to wear out a lot of them, and even Akito, but with how fast he usually was, only by a little. They soon came up to a worn-down mailbox that said the name 'TIGRESS' on it.

"Finally... Made it..." Akito panted, grabbing onto the mailbox stand, trying to hold himself up. "I think this lady needs to move away... I just hope she's actually _here_ , unlike Dusty Pages who moved away at the last minute."

And so, the group curiously approached the front door, then rang the bell. They soon waited a bit for someone to answer the door.

"Oh, please be home and don't send us on another fetch quest!" Akito begged, tapping his foot. "I don't have all day!"

Luckily for him, the door opened and showed an elderly looking female tiger with a pink sweater and glasses on the bridge of her nose, shaking a bit wobbly and she appeared to have a cane with pale orange fur with graying black stripes.

Tigger's eyes widened. "Muh... Muh... Mama?!" he asked in disbelief.

The others soon stepped aside.

The older tigress soon took out what looked like a locket before opening it up to show a photograph of what looked like Baby Tigger and soon cooed. "Oh... My boy~"

Tigger let out a gleeful shout as he bounced towards his mother and caught her in a bear-hug. Akito and the others smiled to this as it was a wonderful sight.

"Oh, I've missed you so much~" Tigress beamed as she hugged Tigger back.

"Same here!" Tigger added. "But how come you left me behind?"

Tigress looked very soft. "Why don't you come inside?" she then suggested before looking to the others. "All of you, please come inside for tea and cookies."

The kids looked at each other and decided to come inside. Tigress soon poured some warm, sweet tea for all of them, offering them all cookies.

"Thank you... Uh... Ma'am." Akito smiled.

"Oh, of course, dear." Tigress smiled back.

"So, returning to the question at hand..." LJ replied.

"Hm?" Tigress replied.

"Why did you abandon Tigger?!" Chrissy glared. "Are you heartless?!"

"Whoa, whoa, ease up!" LJ advised Chrissy. "I'm sure she had a good reason for doing what she did."

Chrissy narrowed her eyes a bit darkly.

"Your forehead is so large." Tigress said to Chrissy.

Kimberly snickered to that while Chrissy gasped over dramatically.

"Ah... I loved Tigger very much, believe me, I did..." Tigress said. "We were so happy together in this land... I often told him stories about The Land of Milk & Honey when he was a kitten."

"And yet he can't stand the taste of honey," LJ replied. "Quite ironic."

"But the milk part sounds good!" Waffle beamed, being a cat and all.

"But one day... A terrible storm hit..." Tigress sighed.

"Snow?" The others guessed.

"Hunters." Tigress replied, showing a bit of darkness the story against something so cutesy as Winnie the Pooh.

"Whoa... That must explain why there aren't so many Tiggers around..." LJ gulped.

"Tigger and I were playing together... Then we heard some gunshots..." Tigress told them. "Some didn't make it..."

"People _die_ in Winnie the Pooh?!" Chrissy gasped to the others. "Next thing you know, you'll tell me someone got killed in My Little Pony!"

"Chrissy..." Kimberly sighed to the blonde girl.

"That _has_ happened in MLP..." LJ replied.

"...What?" Chrissy asked.

"Anyway, please, ma'am, continue," Vincent said to Tigress. "What else happened?"

"I wasn't sure if I was going to make it..." Tigress said softly. "I wasn't sure what else to do... I left my friends behind and I went to bring my darling little Tigger somewhere he could be safe and happy... You see, we are from a very rare breed of tiger where we bounce with our tails. Some humans would be selfish enough to demand a lot of money for us..."

"Right... Poachers and smugglers," LJ replied. "Disgusting folks, if you ask me."

Tigress nodded to that.

"Killed Donnie's parents..." Akito said softly about a friend of theirs who was orphaned at a young age.

"Oh... You mean that feral kid who lives with the Thornberrys..." LJ replied. "Right. Anyways, as you were?"

Akito nodded to that before he went back to listening to the story with the others.

"Some friends helped me... I kept traveling, and blindly ran..." Tigress continued. "I soon found a place which seemed harmless enough called The Hundred Acre Woods. I felt so sad and sorry for doing it, but I left my kitten behind and heard someone coming for me, so I went back to running after leaving him... And I never came back..."

The kids couldn't help but tear up at the conclusion of the story.

"And... That's about it... I made it back home... But I knew in my heart, that my kitten would be safer where his new home was than to be hunted for sport..." Tigress then said softly.

"That... Was so beautiful... And so tragic...!" LJ sniffed, blowing his nose.

Tigress nodded to them, offering them all some tissues.

"Gosh... That was some story..." Mr. Blik added somberly.

"Aye..." Gordon nodded, as he and Simon hugged each other, crying.

"Oh, Ms. Tigress, we're so sorry." Kimberly frowned.

"Oh, it's quite all right..." Tigress replied. "I suppose it couldn't have been that much worse than what Elizabeth Brisby had been through in her time."

"Oh, yeah," LJ replied. "So Tigger set out to find more of his family members... Which brought us here."

"I see..." Tigress replied.

"Yeah, uh, are there any other Tiggers?" Akito asked. "I mean... We've only found you."

"I'm afraid everyone else is gone." Tigress frowned softly.

"So... I guess you two are the last of the Tiggers..." Vincent sighed.

"I'm afraid so..." Tigress told them all. "I'm very sorry, dears."

Tigger sighed. "It's fine..." he replied sadly.

"Oh... Kitten..." Tigress said softly as she soon pulled him into a hug to help comfort him. "There, there."

Tigger sniffled as he began to cry while hugging her back. The group looked to each other.

"Well... This got pretty sad..." LJ sniffled.

"Yeah... I guess it did..." Chrissy said, a bit emotional herself even if she had her doubts.

"We... We should probably go..." Vincent decided. "Thank you for your time, ma'am..."

"Thank you for coming, it was nice to meet you all, dears." Tigress replied.

"Same here." LJ nodded as they left.

"You'll come with us to the Hundred Acre Wood, right?" Zofia asked.

"Oh, my... I'm a bit too old and frail to travel..." Tigress said apologetically.

"But... Tigger needs to know about you..." Chrissy said, a bit brokenheartedly.

"Yeah!" LJ replied. "He needs to know that he's NOT the only Tigger."

"I'm sorry, dears..." Tigress said softly. "I don't know if I have the energy in me to go... I'm not the spry young Tigger I used to be."

The others looked rather disappointed from that.

"And I couldn't take him from the only home he's ever known since he was a kitten..." Tigress said. "I'm very sorry, dears."

"Well... Thank you anyways," LJ sighed. "C'mon, team; back to the Wood."

"It was lovely meeting you," Kimberly told Tigress. "You remind me of my Abuela."

"Take care, dears." Tigress told them, softly as she waved to them goodbye.

* * *

And so the group left, returning to the Hundred Acre Wood.

"I guess at least we found out something?" Chrissy shrugged to the others as they had to leave without Tigger's long-lost mother.

"Yeah," Vincent replied. "So it's not a total loss..."

"It's still pretty sad..." Kimberly said softly. "I never expected to find out about Tigger's family this way."

"Neither did I..." replied LJ. "But I guess a little family is better than no family at all."

"Yeah... Family..." Chrissy added softly.

"Come on, guys..." Akito told them. "Let's get back to the Hundred Acre Wood before they worry."

* * *

And so the group eventually returned to the Hundred Acre Wood, with the others still working on their winter preparations.

"Sheesh... It's colder than Felicity's room out here now." Zofia shivered with a chuckle.

"Well, winter _is_ coming," Ambrose said before looking to the fourth wall. "Erm... That's not a Game of Thrones reference as I'd never seen that show, but I see that posted a lot in Facebook around the Fall season."

"Okay..." LJ shrugged as they all put on some heavier winter gear.

"This should be fine for a while." Ambrose smiled.

"So, what do we do for Tigger now?" Kimberly asked.

"Hmm... I have a plan..." Mr. Blik said.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll tell ya once I think of it." Mr. Blik replied.

"Quit wasting time," Simon scoffed. "We need an actual plan for the here-and-now!"

Mr. Blik let out an annoyed grumble.

"There must be some way to help Tigger." Kimberly pouted.

"I know!" said Roo, hopping up the trail. "We could get him to write letters to his family!"

"Hmm... That is... Interesting..." Ambrose replied. "All those opposed?"

"Seriously?" Mr. Blik asked. "Kid, I'd hate to prick your balloon, but-"

"That's a great idea, Roo." Kimberly smiled, covering the black cat's mouth.

"He doesn't _know_ Tigger's species was all-but wiped out," whispered Simon. "So zip it!"

"Yeah, great plan!" LJ agreed. "We can head over to Tigger's place and help him out!"

Roo smiled at them as he was glad to help out. "Let's go see him!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the group smiled back.

And so they headed off to Tigger's house to find him.

* * *

"It's so nice of you guys to offer to help Tigger." Roo smiled at them.

"Hey, it's what we do." Akito smiled back.

They soon came over to Tigger's tree-house as he was pondering on what to do next.

"Hey, Tigger!" Simon called as he used his tail to knock on the door.

Tigger soon came out the door to see them.

"Can we come in?" Roo smiled.

"Well, sure, come on in." Tigger replied.

And so they came inside.

"Anyways, we were thinking, and then we got a great idea," explained LJ. "Why don't you just write letters to your family? Tell them about your life here, let ow how you're doing, that sort of thing!"

"Really?" Tigger smiled. "Ya think that'll work?"

"It's worth a try!" Akito replied. "My sister has what's called a pen pal, and they write letters to each other all the time, and a few days later, they both get it and keep writing to each other."

"Go for it, buddy," replied LJ. "Way I see it, you have nothing to lose... Other than paper."

"I like what ya all are thinkin'!" Tigger beamed to them. "And just think, if there _are_ other Tiggers, we could all bounce the Whoop-de-Dooper, Loop-de-Looper, Ali-Ooper Bounce! 'Cuz it's the bounce that Tiggers do best."

"Speaking of which... Do you think you could teach that to us?" asked Roo.

"Well, sure! It takes a lotta work now!" Tigger replied. "It's only the most hardest bounce of all that only the very bestest bouncers can bounce. You know. Only the very bestest bouncers can bounce it."

"That feels like a tongue twister." Chrissy commented.

"It might as well be!" LJ replied.

"Oh! Could my auntie have made this for me?" Tigger wondered, taking out a tattered old sock.

"We could bounce it." Roo smiled.

"It looks like she made a pair." Tigger beamed, finding another sock with an old glove.

"Eh... Sure, why not?" Simon shrugged.

"So, Tigger, when do you think you can teach us that bounce?" Ambrose asked.

"Teach ya the W-D-double-L-A-O-B?" Tigger gasped like that was unheard of. "What? That's ridickerous!"

"But you said-" Waffle pouted.

"I-It's a... It's a very powerful bounce," Tigger replied which made Roo look a bit sad. "And it's only for professional bouncers."

"But I'm a real good bouncer." Roo pouted to his best friend.

"Yeah, and we got determination, heart, and skill!" LJ added.

"You... No offense there, kiddies, but I think you're a little on the smallish side of tiny, and kind a lackin' in perpendicular." Tigger chuckled.

"Hey, just cuz we're a little short don't mean we're incapable," LJ replied. "Plus, it isn't like we're going to stay this size forever!"

"Hmm... I dunno... Do ya think you can handle it?" Tigger asked. "You can't bounce the bounce if you can't even pronounce the bounce."

The others soon tried to say the name, but it was very long and complicated.

"The Whoop-de-Duper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce?" LJ replied. "I just split it into parts... Which makes saying it a little easier."

"Oh, sure, give yourself a shortcut." Chrissy smirked playfully.

"Not a shortcut: a solution." LJ replied.

The others soon tried it out, getting a little better every time.

"There you go!" LJ beamed. "Now you're getting it!"

"I better write this down for later." Akito said, making a little note for himself before putting it inside of his bandanna, keeping his hair hidden as much as he could like Double D with his 'sock hat'.

"Hmm... Okay," LJ shrugged. "Now you gotta teach us! C'mon! Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Well... All right! But pay close attention!" Tigger smiled to them.

LJ took out a notepad and pen. "Got it!"

"It's got the zip that makes you flip, and that's what really counts in the Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Ali-Ooper Bounce," Tigger began to educate them like a fast-paced college professor while the others tried to keep up and pay attention. "Now, half this bounce is 90% mental. If you calculate the specific Tiggerjectory of your stripecelleration dicipherus by the square boot of your rebounce, your vertical situituation indicator, and your stripersonic springnertia should ric-a-ticochet your hydranific fu-silly-age into an accelerometric de-orbit!" he then fell into a pile of papers and charts, poking his head out with a smile. "Any questions?"

Simon blinked. "Maybe you'd want to simplify it for those who didn't quite catch all that?" he suggested.

"Ya got a lot to learn, buddy." Tigger smiled.

"This already feels like a chore." Mr. Blik pouted.

"Well, now you know how Hovis feels." replied Gordon.

Mr. Blik glanced over from that.

* * *

Eventually, Tigger began to teach them through exercise, which of course was a lot of fun for Akito. And while LJ wasn't an exercise fan, he was determined to learn how to perform the technique, so he decided to roll with it. Everyone did their best to copy and listen.

"Well... We wanted to help Tigger..." Vincent panted. "Akito, how do you do this all the time?!"

"Just lucky, I guess." Akito replied.

"Sure, why _not?"_ LJ shrugged.

"Can't help it!" Akito replied.

After a while, everyone collapsed on the floor, panting heavily and wore out from all that training before Tigger showed them the bounce as he bounced all around like a pinball.

"Heh... Kinda reminds me of my old friend, Rikochet..." Akito smiled wearily from that.

LJ could only barely manage to shrug at that. "My body... Feels like it's on fire..." he wheezed.

"Jeepers, Tigger, this was intense." Kimberly said.

"I told ya guys." Tigger replied.

"Well..." LJ replied, struggling to his feet. "I can handle it... No problem!"

Zofia soon went to try to help her brother up as she held her back slightly.

"Hopefully you got a bone fixing spell..." Mr. Blik grunted. "I think I got a hernia... Whatever that is..."

"Allow me..." Ambrose said. "I might be strong like my dad, but I don't know if all this exercise is my forte... Don't tell him I said that... What if he disowns me?"

"I don't think your father would disown you for having different interests," Zofia said. "What do you like?"

"Video games mostly." Ambrose admitted.

"I guess you're alright," replied Vincent. "So go for it."

Ambrose then took out a pocket-sized spellbook and his training wand and then used his magic to heal everyone after the extensive training that Tigger had given them from bouncing. Shortly after, everyone got up and stretched a little.

"Okay, that should be better, am I right?" Ambrose smiled.

"Thanks, Ambrose." The others said in relief.

"Don't mention it." Ambrose beamed.

"Anyways, now to perform the L.D.L.W.D.-Bounce!" LJ proclaimed.

"Let's go for it!" Akito nodded to the others.

So they each stood up, twisted themselves up, as well as their tails... For the ones with tails, anyways... And then let themselves uncurl!

"Whoa..." LJ exclaimed, in silent amazement.

Even Mr. Blik began to have fun with the bouncing, though no one had more fun than maybe Waffle.

"SPLEE! I feel like a bird!" Waffle exclaimed.

"At least this bouncing doesn't hurt." Mr. Blik smirked smugly, standing proud and tall in the center of the room after bouncing around for a bit.

"Great, now he'll have even more of an ego." muttered Simon.

"In fact, why don't you have a big old Tigger Family Reunion, and invite everyone in your family here?!" asked Mr. Blik, still riding high on his wave of confidence.

"Oh, yeah!" Tigger beamed. "That would be the best!"

"Great idea, Mr. Blik!" Waffle smiled to his egotist brother.

"Thanks, but that's no surprise," replied Mr. Blik. "I've got plenty of 'em!"

"Well then, Mr. Smarty Paws..." asked LJ in a whispered tone. "Where are these other Tiggers gonna come from?!"

"Well, simple, they-...Oooh..." Mr. Blik smirked until his eyes widened. "Uh... Well... Um..."

"Don't worry, guys, Mr. Blik always has a plan." Waffle smiled to the others in reassurance.

"...Why is it that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence?" asked Simon.

"You get used to it, laddie." replied Gordon.

Tigger soon began to make out invitations for a family reunion to his long-lost relatives, though, unfortunately, they would never come of course. And he let the letters fly out the window, carried along on the breezes. The others smiled politely, though looked to each other in concern while both Waffle and Tigger looked hopeful for the upcoming family reunion.

"Now there's nuthin' to do, but wait." Tigger smiled, standing beside his mailbox.

"That's the _best_ part!" exclaimed Waffle as the two of them waited.

"Uh, you guys do that... I'll... Uh... Be right back... Heh..." Akito smiled nervously, backing up a bit with some of the others.

"Uh, yeah, we're gonna, um, check something in the oven." Ambrose added.

* * *

Quickly, the group, minus Waffle, was pulled into a huddle.

"Alright, what are we gonna do?!" whispered Kimberly. "We obviously know that nobody's gonna answer those letters!"

"Uhh... Um... I know!" Vincent smiled, a bit anxiously so he couldn't think straight. "Okay, here's the plan, Akito, you distract Tigger."

"Huh?" Akito blinked.

"Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Hundred Acre Wood right over there," Vincent laughed nervously. "We've got less than a minute~"

"...Too Mel Brooksy..." Zofia said to him. "Not to mention it doesn't make any sense."

"Augh! I don't know!" Akito cried out.

They soon heard some voices calling out in the distance which were Pooh Bear, Piglet, and Eeyore.

"Guys, guys... It just hit me!" LJ said.

"What?" The others asked him.

"It's crazy, far-fetched, and has a very thin chance of success, but... What if we got the others to dress up to look like Tiggers so that when Tigger sees them he thinks they're his long-lost family come for the reunion?" LJ explained. "It's idiotic, it'll most likely fail, but it's the best I've got...!"

"Dress the others up like Tiggers?" Zofia asked.

"Isn't that dishonest?" Kimberly pouted slightly.

"Sure, but it's for the right reason." LJ replied.

"Well... If it'll make Tigger feel better... I guess we probably could do that." Kimberly said.

"That's the spirit." LJ replied as he took out six buckets of orange and black paint.

"I don't know if paint's good for my tender and fair skin..." Chrissy said bashfully and nervously.

LJ pondered. "Then..." he reached into his bag and pulled out several pairs of tiger-striped clothes. "I think this will do for us. How's this?"

"Well... They _do_ say sometimes that orange is the new black... These might be better for me." Chrissy said as she took some clothes which looked like a fashionable jogging suit.

LJ blushed at that. "Whoa... Looking good~!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not a big orange wearer, but it'll have to do, thank you." Chrissy said, putting her hood up which had ears on it and the pants had a tail on it.

"Okay, the ears and tail _really_ tie the look together!" LJ exclaimed, giving a wolf whistle and clapping like a seal.

"Oh!" Chrissy gasped a bit, though she gave a bashful smile from his compliments.

Kimberly cleared her throat. "Anyways... Could someone pass me some of those clothes?" she asked.

Akito soon passed the clothes around as he soon took some as well. Everyone then reached out, taking the clothes so that they would look like actual Tiggers.

"Alright, nice job, everyone!" LJ exclaimed. "Now let's get the others!"

Everyone then rushed off together as Pooh Bear, Piglet, and Eeyore were calling out in the forest to look for some of Tigger's relatives, but they wouldn't have much luck in the Hundred Acre Wood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys!" Vincent called to the trio. "I got a great idea!"

"It was _my_ idea!" LJ clarified.

"Well, it was _my_ idea to announce it to Pooh and the gang." Vincent smirked.

"No it wasn't!" LJ replied. "That was my idea, too!"

"Fine... It was _both_ our ideas..." Vincent grumbled.

"This ego of his, I swear," Akito replied. "I thought I was the one with a swelled head sometimes."

"Vincent, you're a good person, but it's like ever since we got here you've become arrogant," remarked Kimberly. "What happened to you?"

"I've been arrogant?" Vincent asked. "I haven't really noticed honestly."

"It started when we first spotted the others before dealing with the boulder," explained Akito. "And then just now with you taking credit for LJ's ideas. It's like you became a completely different person."

"Oh, come on, you guys, I'm still the same old Vincent," Vincent replied. "Now come on. We have to show the others what to do for Tigger so he can be happy!"

"Hmm..." The others paused to him a bit.

"Alright... Just don't go getting too big for your britches, buddy," LJ replied. "Mr. Blik already does enough of that."

"Yeah!" Mr. Blik glared before blinking. "Hey!"

Gordon chuckled to that a bit.

"My point still stands." LJ replied.

"Hm..." Vincent pouted a bit.

"W-W-What's going on?" Piglet asked.

"Is it other Tiggers?" Pooh wondered.

"Well... Sorta." replied Akito, taking out two buckets of orange and black paint.

"What's this?" Piglet asked.

"Oh, Vincent, are you making a new art project?" Pooh smiled once he saw the paint.

"Erm... Sorta..." Vincent replied. "It's, um, called Project: Tigger. And you're all my subject!"

"Yeah!" replied Mr. Blik. "Everyone is the canvas! Be the brush and all that hippie crud!"

Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore looked really confused.

"You guys are gonna be Tigger's family so he won't be sad when no one shows up to his family reunion." Kimberly told them.

"Ohhhh...!" Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore said.

"Teamwork, guys!" Vincent smiled.

"Sure, now he's up for teamwork." Akito commented as he kept his hair hidden from the others, hiking up an orange and black bandanna with ears on it.

"How come you always wear that bandanna?" Waffle smiled.

"...'Cuz my mom gave it to me when I was born." Akito replied.

LJ whistled. "Neato," he replied. "Anyways... You guys in or what?"

Akito looked bashful about his bandanna.

"Well, if it'll make Tigger happy, I suppose we could join in." Pooh smiled to the offer.

"Alright then," LJ replied. "Since this is a _team_ effort, we'll need to get the help of the others as well!"

"Uh, where are the others, Pooh Bear?" Akito asked.

"I know Rabbit's at home, putting his garden to bed for the winter." Pooh replied.

"Anyone else?" asked Gordon.

"I'm... Not sure..." Pooh said. "I guess we could go gather them up together, assuming they're all home getting ready for winter."

"Well... They've most likely finished," LJ replied. "Which means they've got plenty of time to help out with this!"

"Let's go!" Vincent announced.

Everyone then bolted off to go and see the others.

* * *

"I wonder where Christopher Robin is though?" Vincent replied.

"I believe he said he had family visiting back home." Pooh suggested.

"Ah, well," LJ shrugged. "Onward and yonward!"

The group soon went off to tell everyone they could in the Hundred Acre Wood about what to do for Tigger.

Eventually, everyone else knew, and had gotten ready.

"You dears are so sweet to help Tigger like this." Kanga smiled.

"We were sure you'd think so, Ms. Kanga." Kimberly smiled back.

"Hey, anything for a pal." Simon replied.

"Oh, what a sweetheart you are, Simon," Kanga smiled. "We'll be over as soon as possible. Thank you for the help."

"Not a problem, really," Simon replied. "See you all there!"

"See you there," Kanga smiled. "You know that Roo wouldn't miss this."

"That's for sure." LJ replied as he and the others headed off.

Chrissy was soon jogging.

"Why are you jogging?" Akito asked. "That's usually my job."

"These stripes don't make me look fat, do they?" Chrissy asked.

"Of course not!" LJ replied. "They're very slimming!"

Chrissy soon took a look all around her body.

"You look amazing just the way you are." Kimberly said.

"You're not just saying that?" Chrissy asked.

"Course not!" Kimberly replied. "Cross my heart!"

"Hmm... Okay..." Chrissy said. "But either way, I think I need to go on a diet."

"Not another one." Kimberly face-palmed.

"Hey," LJ advised. "You're fine being you."

"Anymore dieting and you'll grow so thin, we'll look at you and see objects on the other side." added Akito.

"Come on now." Ambrose told Chrissy, taking her hand and pulling her to join them for the Tigger Family Reunion.

"Yeah, it's showtime!" LJ exclaimed. "We got a Reunion to get to!"

"Let's Tigger it up!" Zofia added.

"Oh, yeah! It's Totally Tigger Time!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigger was wandering around in his home as he decorated it for his family reunion.

"Okay... Here we go..." Simon told the others once they were all ready.

"Let's put on a show..." replied LJ. "And make it a good one!"

Everyone waited patiently for an answer from the door. Tigger soon opened the door with a gasp.

"Surprise!" Everyone announced happily to him.

"Is it... Is it... Is it really you, my very own one and only family?" Tigger asked in amazement before letting them all come inside. "Come in! There's a lot of catchin' uppin' we gotta do. We haven't seen each other in-... We haven't seen each other!"

LJ cleared his throat. "Well, thanks aplenty, Cousin Tigger! We'd be happy to come on inside!" he replied in an Ed Wynn voice.

Chrissy and Kimberly giggled as that voice was a bit funny.

"Um, gee, it's, um, nice to have all us Tiggers gettin' together like this." Roo spoke up bashfully.

The others then quickly agreed to this.

"So, whatcha say we get this party started?" asked Akito.

"Come in! Come in!" Tigger smiled to them. "What am I-... Where the heck are my mannerisms? Uh, uh, refreshin' refreshyments for all," he then smiled, pouring lemonade and water from his potted flowers into cups for his guests. "Comin' right up. Help yourself. Don't be shy. There you go. Take two, you're small. I mean, they're small. I mean, oh, here, have another."

"Oh, um, my, wh-what a nice home you have." Piglet commented.

"Yes, and what lovely decorations," Kanga added sweetly. "So bouncety and, uh, stripedy."

"Nice... Weather?" Eeyore tried.

"Yeah, perfect bouncing conditions!" Akito agreed.

"So very lovely and enchanting." Zofia added.

"Party flavor?" Tigger offered some of them party hats and noisemakers. "Now this party's really startin' to pick up. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" he then reached out, hugging Piglet tightly. "So, what you been up to, cousin?"

Piglet slipped out of his costume by accident from the hug. "Well, I-I-I've been, uh- Oop. Oh!"

Roo gasped as he saw that and went to cover for Piglet. "Bouncin'! Bouncin', bouncin'. Mornin' and noon, and noon to night."

Tigger gasped before dropping the costume back onto Piglet without noticing anything changing. "Why, that's what I've been doin' too!"

"It must run in the family." Ambrose commented.

Gordon agreed.

"Hey, who's up for some family-type fun and games?" Tigger suggested before putting his arm around Eeyore. "You look like a fun-lovin' type of fella. Hoo, hoo, hoo!"

Eeyore seemed to roll his eyes, dully blowing on the noisemaker as he was dragged into a party game.

"I got a great party-type, family-type game we can play," Tigger smiled, taking him over to a game which made Roo panic a bit as Eeyore's tail was shown. "How about pin the tail on the don-" he then stopped, seeing the tail.

Everyone tensed up and feared the worst from that.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo," Tigger soon laughed it off. "It looks like ya already been playin' it."

The others then sighed in relief from that.

"Oh, yeah," Mr. Blik agreed. "We've been practicing for months!"

"I know. Let's all do what Tiggers do best!" Tigger beamed. "That would be bouncin', of course."

The others agreed as they would like to try some bouncing.

"Then let the bouncin' begin!" Tigger announced, taking out an old record and bounced on his tail as he flung it out to his record player.

"Okey-dokey then!" LJ grinned as he got ready to give it a shot.

Everyone else soon tried out their own bouncing.

"Bounce... Bounce..." Eeyore said dully.

"Pretty good bouncing, everyone!" Akito exclaimed.

"I like to pretend I'm on a pogo stick." Kimberly smiled.

"That's... Adorable!~" LJ gushed.

"Aw, come on now." Kimberly blushed from that.

"Well, it IS!" LJ replied.

Kimberly giggled to that before she went back to bouncing with him.

"Seriously though, this is pretty fun!" Waffle exclaimed.

"You certainly have a wonderful family, Tigger." Pooh Bear smiled as he was spinning around with Tigger.

"Wait a second!" Roo piped up. "We gotta bounce the Whoop-de-Dooper, Loop-de-Looper, Ali-Ooper Bounce!"

"What a Tiggerific idea!" Tigger chuckled to that. "Guests first."

"Ah, you flatter me," LJ grinned. "If you say so, cousin!"

"Wanna go with me and show 'em?" Roo asked LJ.

"Does a Tigger dislike honey?" replied LJ. "Sure, kiddo!"

Roo beamed from that as he was very excited to bounce with LJ and Tigger.

"Alright, we'll all bounce together!" Tigger exclaimed. "More fun that way!"

"You gotta swing your legs up high," Roo began to demonstrate to the others. "And you twist your tail in tight. You wind up all your springs, and with your eyes fixed straight ahead, ya let it all loose and go, 'Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo'!" he then laughed as he soon took off and began to bounce and ricochet all the way around the room like a pinball in a machine.

LJ did the same, and they began to ricochet around the room. The others who didn't bounce soon stood there and watched what would happen. Eventually, Roo and LJ bounced against the balloons, the armchair, and then ended up in the closet, crashing.

"Owch." Chrissy winced as that sounded a bit painful.

"We... Are... Okay!" LJ exclaimed. "S-See? ...N-Nothing to worry about!"

Tigger soon came over them and saw something misplaced on Roo and took off the mask to show that it was one, revealing the young joey's true face underneath. "Roo? What are you doin' impersonizin' a Tigger?" he asked the young joey.

Roo looked away, feeling a little ashamed.

Tigger soon came up to the others and took off their masks only to see his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood in disguise. "Piglet Kanga? Owl? Eeyore?"

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo." Eeyore mumbled out.

"Looks like... The ol' jig is up..." LJ sighed, removing his hoodie.

"LJ...?" Tigger asked.

The others soon revealed themselves, feeling a little bad that Tigger had to find out like this.

"We only wanted to help, Tigger." Pooh frowned.

Tigger looked very hurt, but soon got angry. "Now I understand. It was all a big joke."

"No, it wasn't, we were only trying to-" Simon frowned.

"Well, that's all right, 'cuz somewhere out there, there's a Tigger family tree full of my _real_ Tigger family!" Tigger glared as he soon put on a locket, grabbing his paper as he headed for the front door. "I got a letter to prove it! And I'm gonna find 'em, so... T. T. F. E.! Ta-ta forEVER!" he then went out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

LJ just stood up... Bowed his head, and sobbed as tears ran down his face.

"Tigger... I'm sorry..." Zofia said, very emotionally.

"We blew it... We blew it..." LJ sniffed in between sobs.

Kimberly and Chrissy frowned and they both came up to hug LJ in comfort.

"I just had to bounce..." The boy sighed. "And look where it got me..."

"LJ, it's okay, we all just wanted to help Tigger." Kimberly said to him softly.

"I know..." LJ replied. "I didn't think it would backfire this badly..."

"I'm sorry, LJ..." Chrissy frowned. "I... I don't know how to make this right... But there must be something we can do?"

"We have to go find him..." Simon replied.

"We're so sorry, everyone." Kimberly pouted.

"It's okay, dear... Really... You were being good friends and trying to help." Kanga soothed.

"Well... Tigger needs us. Now more than ever," Simon continued. "And we've got to find him."

The others looked out as the snowstorm seemed to get worse and intense as they watched Tigger stalk off on his own. Roo sniffled as he looked like he was going to cry about Tigger as the others soon went to go after Tigger.


	6. Chapter 6

"TIGGER! TI-GGER!" called out Simon as the snow whipped around his whiskers. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Everyone else called out for Tigger.

"Come on, Tigger, let's get you back home!" Vincent called out.

"Ti-Ti-Tigg-gg-gger... Wh-Wh-Where are y-y-you...?" LJ called as his teeth chattered and shook.

"Oh... We're never gonna find him... It's hopeless..." Mr. Blik pouted.

"W-Wait... Look up there!" Waffle pointed.

The others soon shivered and looked to see where Waffle was pointing as Mr. Blik cried until Gordon nudged him and pointed up. At the top of a large, tall tree was Tigger.

"Th-Th-There he is!" LJ exclaimed.

They soon looked with him.

"T-T-Tigger!" They all exclaimed while chattering.

"Come on, lot of ya!" Gordon told them. "W-W-We better g-g-get him before it's t-t-too late!"

* * *

And so they headed towards the big tree.

"Sure is cold..." Zofia shivered and pouted. "I could go for Mother's hot chocolate right about now."

"Y-You ain't the only one..." LJ shivered as the wind grew stronger.

Tigger was soon reaching out as he seemed to had misplaced his locket.

"T-Tigger!" The group called out to their friend.

"Guys?" Tigger replied, nervously, but shaking from the cold mostly.

"W-We c-came to f-find you...!" LJ shivered.

"T-T-Tigger, w-we're sorry we t-t-tricked y-you, b-b-but we just w-wanted you to be happy!" Chrissy cried out.

"Yeah..." Zofia replied. "W-We d-didn't mean t-to hurt you!"

Tigger pouted and looked away from them as he kept reaching for his locket. The branch began to crack and crumble and soon fell with Tigger on it.

"TIGGER!" The others cried out.

"Oh, man!" Chrissy frowned as even she looked shocked and horrified.

A shadow was shown to be hiding in the distance before it seemed to go after Tigger.

"Huh?" asked LJ curiously. "What's that?"

The others looked at each other and they went to go and see Tigger. Tigger looked up bleary-eyed and the shadowed figure soon reached out and took him away from the snow as the others rushed to go and see him, but he was gone.

"Hey, guys!" Waffle pointed out. "He's over there!"

Somehow, Tigger had ended up on the ground, a few feet from the others. Someone was soon wrapping a blanket around him.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Chrissy glared, thinking it was an enemy.

"Wait..." LJ squinted. "Who are you, anyway?"

The shadow figure soon scooped up Tigger and walked away from them.

"Hey! Get back here!" Zofia demanded. "We're not done talking, you!"

Suddenly, the group heard a loud rumbling.

"Please tell me that was someone's stomach." Zofia gulped.

"It's not..." LJ replied. Just then, Tigger shot awake.

"Wha... Huh?" he asked, bouncing up. "I gotta go... And wait for my family!"

* * *

At that, the mountain began rumbling some more.

"I think we're in the midst of an avalanche zone..." Simon remarked.

"Everyone remember to keep yer voices down," Gordon warned the others. "We might start an avalanche."

"What?!" Waffle asked.

"AH SAID, TO KEEP YER VOICES DOWN!" Gordon replied. " **WE COULD START AN AVALANCHE!** "

"OH, OKAY THEN!" Waffle replied. "THAT'S PRETTY GOOD ADVICE! **WE WOULDN'T WANT _THAT_ TO HAPPEN!**"

Chrissy face-palmed a bit to that. Just then, a wave of snow came barreling down the hill, and Tigger quickly bounced everyone into the tree to make sure they were safe before he ended up getting swept away by the rushing snow wave.

"We better follow him," Kimberly said. "Did anyone bring a sled?"

"Jenny gave me this in case of emergencies," Vincent said, taking out a small pack before pulling on the tag which turned it into a sled for all of them to ride onto. "Sometimes I love that Jenny's a rich kid with lots of luxuries."

"But you love her other than all of that, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, of course," Vincent smiled. "I'm not shallow."

"Hold up," explained LJ. "Roo and I bounced you guys into this mess...and by crikey, we're gonna bounce us out."

"The Whoop-De-Duper Loop-De-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce..." Roo said as he and LJ twisted themselves up. "The more you try... The higher you fly... And that's what really counts!" And like a pair of rockets, the duo shot into the avalanche to save Tigger from certain doom.

"Oh, sure, if you wanna do it the _easy_ way." Vincent replied.

"Who wouldn't wanna do it the easy way?" Akito smirked playfully. "Go, LJ and Roo! Save Tigger before he turns into a popsicle!"

"Hang on, big guy!" LJ exclaimed as he and Roo landed as Tigger managed to open his eyes and stand up. "Now... You guys ready to bounce on outta here?"

"S-S-Sounds good to me!" Tigger soon smiled at LJ.

"We're gonna get you out of here, Tigger, with the best bounce!" Roo beamed.

* * *

And so, they all did the Whoop-de-Duper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce, but LJ topped his off with a "TRIPLE-KAIO-KEN!" And they shot into the air, bouncing off falling ice chunks and shooting through a log, with LJ channeling the energy into his right arm and shattering an enormous boulder with one well-aimed punch. Zofia covered her eyes while Kimberly and Chrissy did their best to comfort her with her brother in trouble.

"It's okay, Zo, they're almost out," Kimberly soothed. "And LJ did this amazing energy blast thing."

"I haven't seen anyone do that since Dad and Uncle Lionel did it a couple years ago at cousin Melody's birthday..." remarked Vincent.

Zofia soon took a look to see that her brother was alright.

"How'd ya do that?" Roo asked LJ.

"I saw my dad do it once..." LJ replied, before grunting in pain. "And I can see why he only did it sparsely... OW!"

"LJ!" Zofia cried out. "Are you okay?"

"S-Sure..." LJ nodded, sucking in air through his teeth. "Just kinda hurts a little."

Luckily, the trio managed to bounce to safety as the wave of snow went over the hill.

"Oh... Thank goodness..." Zofia sighed in relief as she shared a hug with Kimberly and Chrissy.

"At least he's not horribly hurt." Akito comforted them.

"Sure..." LJ chuckled, before grunting. "Then again, I probably should've paced myself and started from X1..."

"I better go help him..." Zofia said as she went to go after her younger brother.

"Good idea." Simon replied.

Zofia soon went down to go after her brother. "LJ? It's me, Zo... I'm coming!"

LJ squinted through the snow. "Z... Zo?" he grunted.

"LJ, it's me..." Zofia lightly called, coming over to him. "Here, let me help you get up."

"Thanks..." LJ replied as Zofia helped him up. "Heh... It's funny... Remember when we were a little younger, hanging out with Melody and Felicity? I was more like Geronimo Stilton... And you were more like his sister Thea..."

"Yeah, funny how time changes," Zofia said. "Also, I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings by me being brave and bold while you would rather stay home where it's safe."

"Yeah..." LJ replied. "I was only trying to protect the both of us."

"You're a good friend." Zofia soothed him.

"And you got better." replied LJ, hugging his sister.

"So did you." Zofia soothed, hugging him warmly as she helped him back to the others.

"I guess we owe each other an apology," LJ smirked. "I'm sorry for being a damper on your fun by trying to keep us from getting hurt."

"I'm sorry for calling you a spineless, cowardly wet blanket, and throwing you into danger when you didn't want any." Zofia replied.

"Apology accepted." replied LJ, hugging his sister.

"You too." Zofia giggled, hugging him back.

* * *

And so they made their way back to the group.

"Oh, LJ, you're okay!" Chrissy beamed. "I was so worried about you."

"Hm." Kimberly gave her a look.

"Uh, we were so worried about you," Chrissy replied. "And Kimberly too. A little. I guess."

LJ gave a dry chuckle. "I'm glad you're all okay," he replied. "But who was that mysterious figure who got Tigger out of the tree and gave him that blanket?"

"I don't know, but we better catch up." Zofia suggested.

The group soon joined together once more and came to see Tigger.

"What a Whoop-de-Doopin', Loop-de-Loopin', Ali-Oopin' Bounce that was!" Tigger beamed to Roo and LJ.

"It was, wasn't it?" Roo smiled. "I mean, we really did it, didn't we?"

"We sure did, kid," LJ replied. "And I got a feeling you're gonna be a great bouncer."

Roo smiled excitedly and hopefully to that.

"Come here, you!" Tigger beamed, hugging Roo. "Why, that bounce was just as good as any old Tigger fa-" he then stopped himself softly and soon set the young joey down on the ground as he walked off, distantly, looking to the blanket around him as it seemed to come from nowhere. "Tigger... Family member.".

"What is it, Tigger?" asked Simon. "Are you alright?"

Tigger looked over, feeling very emotional.

"Please don't leave the Hundred Acre Wood." Kimberly frowned.

"Tigger? Please don't go." Roo pouted to his best friend before crying.

Akito took Tigger's paws, looking into his eyes. "Follow your heart."

"Do what you think is best for you," LJ sighed. "In the end, it's your choice, and we won't stop you."

Tigger looked to all of them as he had a lot to think about right now.

"There they are! Ha, ha! We found them!" Owl announced as he soon flew over with the mother kangaroo. "We found them! There's Tigger!"

"Roo! Oh, Roo!" Kanga beamed before hugging her son.

"Mama, Mama!" Roo beamed, hopping over to his mother.

"We've been searching all over for you," Kanga cooed as she hugged her son. "Oh, Roo, dear, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Roo told her. "I'm all right."

"And so are we." replied Ambrose.

"Pooh Bear! Pooh Bear!" A young boy's voice called.

"Christopher Robin!"Pooh beamed over to the human boy.

The others smiled once they saw Christopher Robin.

"There you are!" Christopher Robin smiled to his best friend. "Silly old bear."

"Nice to see ya." Eeyore said to him.

"Where have you all been?" Christopher Robin then asked.

"We were on a mission to help Tigger find his family," explained LJ. "But it backfired... But then Tigger, Roo and I saved everyone from an avalanche, so it all evens out."

"Tigger's... Family?" Christopher Robin gave a small smile. "You didn't have to go looking for them."

"Really?" asked LJ and Ambrose. "How come?"

"But I got a letter, and it said that... It was right..." Tigger said before checking himself, but couldn't find the letter. "Oh. I must have lost it in the avalanche. I can't even remember the words. Also, someone gave me this warm blanket."

"Yeah, who _was_ that?" asked Akito.

"This is getting really weird..." Ambrose said. "I swear, my dad does stuff like this just to test me."

"I don't think it's your dad." Akito replied to him.

The others had to agree on that.


	7. Chapter 7

A mysterious shadow was shown as Tigger reunited with his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood who dubbed themselves as Tigger's family.

"That way! I see it!" Ambrose pointed out to the others.

The shadow was soon coming toward them before stepping into the light, revealing that it was Tigress all along.

"Tigger's mother?" exclaimed the kids and Simon.

"You decided to come!" Akito gasped softly.

"I decided that family always comes first." Tigress replied.

"Well, Tigger, there she is," said LJ. "Your actual, really-for-real mom."

"M-My mom...?" Tigger whispered to himself.

Tigress soon came up to Tigger with tears in her eyes before hugging him tightly. "Oh, my little kitten!"

Tigger couldn't believe it. "M-M-Mommy!" he exclaimed with tears of joy as he hugged her back.

"Oh, it's alright, sweetie, it's alright." Tigress cooed, gently patting him on the back in the hug.

The others soon came to see this and looked rather shocked.

"This is incredible." Christopher Robin whispered to himself.

"It sure is." Vincent nodded.

"I see you _are_ home..." Tigress smiled Tigger. "So I would like to come home with you."

"I'd love that too." Tigger smiled back, tearfully.

"Well... Let's get inside and warm ourselves up." LJ suggested.

"Mind if I make some hot cocoa with you?" Tigress smiled to Kanga.

"Erm... Of course not," Kanga smiled back. "I would love the company."

* * *

And so the group headed back to Kanga's house to get out of the cold. Once inside, they all let out a content sigh of relief that they were now warm and toasty.

"Ah, that's much better..." Ambrose smiled to the others. "This is great. Tigger found his family and it's a happy ending for everybody."

"Definitely," agreed Chrissy. "Now that just leaves Simon."

"Simon?" Kimberly called. "Are you going to stay in the Hundred Acre Wood or will you come home with us?"

Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik all smiled to their long-lost brother.

Simon thought for a little while, then sighed. "Aw, why not?" he shrugged. "I'm coming home, fellas!"

"Really?!" The cat brothers beamed to him.

"Really-really." Simon replied.

The cat brothers then all shared a hug.

"Awwww..." The group smiled warmly from that.

"Well... Let's go home, everyone," said Simon, finishing the hug. "I'm gonna miss this strange little place, that's for sure."

"We'll be sure to let you visit sometimes," Akito replied. "Uh, we can do that, right, Vincent?"

"I'm sure of it... Even if I thought this place was for babies the first time I came by." Vincent nodded.

"That would be pretty neat." replied LJ.

"I guarantee it." Vincent beamed.

"All right, everyone, gather 'round if you're ready to come back home." Ambrose told the others, taking out his wand.

And so, everyone gathered around Ambrose.

"Okay, goodbye, Pooh and friends, see you next time." Ambrose said.

Everyone else soon began to say goodbye.

"Have a safe trip back home." Christopher Robin wished for them.

"And come back an' visit anytime!" Roo added as Ambrose waved his wand and zapped them out of the book.

"We will!" The adventure group promised before they soon went back home.

* * *

Eventually, the Tigger Book opened up, and the group soon flew out of the book once they were back home.

"Well... That was AWESOME!" LJ exclaimed.

"That was better than the time we had to find Christopher Robin." Vincent chuckled.

"Come on, Chrissy, you gotta admit, that was something." Waffle smiled.

"Eh... It was okay." Chrissy shrugged.

"Not so 'for babies' now, _is_ it?" asked Akito.

"Eh, not a lot," Chrissy shrugged. "What's next, we're gonna meet Blue and Steve?"

"That would be fun," Vincent smirked playfully. "Maybe we'll meet Joe too."

"NO!" The others cried out, begging against meeting Steve's brother from Blue's Clues.

"Just kidding!" Vincent and LJ laughed.

"Hm." Akito smirked slightly.

"You guys go somewhere fun?" Estelle asked, coming over with a new hairstyle.

"Yeah, we just visited the Hundred Acre Wood," Akito said to his twin sister. "We were gonna ask you to come too, but you said you were hanging out with your new friends."

"We almost died in an avalanche!" LJ exclaimed.

"That's... Uh... Cool?" Estelle grinned bashfully from his excitement.

"Also, I helped save everyone with this cool new move!" LJ added.

"Oh! Well! That's good..." Estelle then smiled. "What move would that be?"

"The Loop-De-Looper Whoop-De-Duper Alley-Ooper Bounce!" LJ replied.

"The Loopy Looper... Whoopy... Alley... Uh..." Estelle struggled. "Erm... That sounds like quite a bounce."

"Yeah, good story," Mr. Blik replied. "Anyway, my brothers and I had better get back home ourselves."

"Okay," LJ waved to the cats. "Good night to you four, and best of luck."

"Thanks, buddy!" Waffle beamed. "This is going to be great."

Kimberly smiled as she felt happy for the cats since they were reunited with their long-lost brother. And the cats were happy to be together as a family once more. Everyone else soon began to get back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Kimberly soon took out her Trollz doll case before hugging it as she went to get back home herself. And so LJ and Zofia went home as well, saying good-night to their friends.

"Well, that sure was something, huh?" Zofia smiled to her brother on the way back home.

"Boy, was it!" LJ replied. "That was one of the most awesome adventures I've ever had! And I can hardly wait to have another one tomorrow!"

"Is that you, kids?" Cherry asked from the living room.

"Oh, Mother!" Zofia smiled before running to her. "Yes, it was us."

"Must've been on an adventure, huh?" Cherry guessed.

"We sure were!" LJ replied.

"Oh, you kids and your adventures," Cherry replied. "I was just looking through my old scrapbook myself."

"Really?" The kids asked.

"Yeah, just checking it out a bit," Cherry said. "Nostalgia value probably."

"Mother, why do we go on these adventures all the time?" Zofia asked.

"Hmm... I don't really know..." Cherry shrugged. "Destiny, I guess. I just remember your friend Ambrose's father saying that your Uncle Atticus and I were destined for it, and then eventually some others came along, such as your father."

"Well..." LJ shrugged. "I'm okay with that. As long as we can keep having adventures, it all works."

Cherry gave a small smile to them as she let them take a look at her scrapbook. Zofia took it and looked through it with her brother.

"I'm going to get some cookies." Cherry said, going into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Zofia replied as she and LJ turned back to the book. "Look at all these places Mom and Dad have been with Uncle Atticus and Aunt Mo..."

"I know, I see them," replied LJ. "Where do you think we'll go next?"

"Hmm... That Troll Kingdom that Kimberly talked about sounded pretty interesting." Zofia replied.

"Yeah," LJ nodded. "Maybe that could be our next adventure..."

"Also, it was nice that Chrissy warmed up to Winnie the Pooh and his friends," Zofia smiled to her brother. "So much for being for babies, huh?"

"Yup!" LJ nodded in agreement.

Zofia then looked at their mother's past adventures with a smile, seeing many of her old friends she had made throughout her adventurous lifestyle.

"You know something, Zo?" asked LJ. "I did some thinking... And maybe Richard and Nergal Jr could come with us next time..."

"It would be nice for them to get out... Especially Richard..." Zofia replied before blushing. "Erm... If he's not too busy with Mr. Dewey that is."

"We'll see if he's got time." replied LJ with a knowing smile.

"Heh... Yeah..." Zofia smiled back, a bit bashfully.

"Richard, huh?" Cherry asked, coming in, offering her children some cookies. "That's the kid who hangs out in the library, right?"

"Yeah... Our friend..." Zofia told her mother bashfully as she accepted a cookie.

"He kinda reminds me of... How I used to be..." LJ replied.

"Makes me think of Jack too." Cherry said.

"Erm... Jack?" Zofia asked her mother.

"Oh, he's from a book series I loved when I was about your age next to _Goosebumps_ and _Bailey School Kids_ ," Cherry explained. " _The Magic Tree-House_."

"Oh, I remember those," LJ replied. "They were amazing."

Zofia smiled and nodded in agreement.

Cherry soon took a note from the toaster. " _'Your kids must go to Wayside School sometime soon'_..." she then read aloud before rolling her eyes. "Gee, Drell, that place is kookier than the Supernatural Realm from when me, Atticus, and Sabrina were teenagers."

"Wayside School?" asked LJ and Zofia curiously.

"Oh, boy, it's started..." Cherry mumbled to herself playfully.

"What's started?" asked LJ. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it looks like you have an invitation to go to a place called Wayside School, it's... It's interesting to say the least." Cherry told her children.

"Oh..." The kids replied. "I guess that could be pretty cool."

"Ooh, you kids feel a little cold." Cherry said to them as she came back beside them, sitting in the middle so that they could both be next to her.

"Ah... Thanks, Mom." The kids replied.

Cherry soon took out a blanket to wrap them up with. "Here, now you're warm... Was it winter in the Hundred Acre Wood?" she then asked.

"Oh, yes," Zofia replied. "They were getting ready for winter then."

"Not to mention the snow was really piling up by the late point of the story." added LJ.

"Well, let's get you warmed up before you go on The Polar Express, right?" Cherry let out a small chuckle.

LJ and Zofia chuckled at that as well. Cherry soon walked off to get going.

"Wanna watch TV?" Zofia asked her brother.

"Well... Okay." LJ replied.

Zofia reached out, grabbing the remote and clicked through the channels until she found something.

* * *

Cherry was soon in the kitchen, with her own cup of hot chocolate. "Ahhh~..." she smiled, a bit serenely.

Lionel came downstairs with a yawn, having put David to bed earlier.

"Evening..." Cherry greeted mysteriously.

"Evening, hon," Lionel replied. "After I put David in his crib, I guess I must've nodded off... Considering I just woke up a couple minutes ago..."

"The kids are back home," Cherry said. "Apparently they went on an adventure to the Hundred Acre Wood."

"F'r real?" Lionel replied. "That must've been plenty fun."

"Sounds like it." Cherry said.

"Well... That's great to hear." Lionel smiled.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Cherry offered. "I just made a batch."

"Thanks, sounds great." replied Lionel as he took a cupful.

Cherry sipped hers with a content sigh. "Oh, we got a message from Drell..." she then said. "He wants the kids to visit Wayside School."

"Wayside School, huh?" asked Lionel. "That oughta be fun."

"Do you know it?" Cherry replied. "I've only heard of it."

"Same as you," replied Lionel. "But I've heard that place is pretty hectic."

"All right, Drell, this better be good..." Cherry narrowed her eyes from the warlock's note that said 'WAYSIDE SCHOOL A.S.A.P' on it.

Lionel nodded in agreement.

"Hm... Speaking of which... I wonder what he's up to now...?" Cherry then said.

"We see Drell once in a while?" Lionel reminded her.

"No, I mean Thor," Cherry replied. "I feel like I haven't seen him since graduation."

"Maybe he and his girlfriend Zoe got married?" asked Lionel.

"...I _did_ see Thor proposing to Zoe after the ceremony... It's just like... They mysteriously disappeared..." Cherry shrugged.

"That's pretty strange..." Lionel replied. "We should find out what happened."

"Yeah... I'm pretty curious... We were pretty close later in school, like when you decided to come with us to school." Cherry said.

"So it's settled then," replied Lionel. "We'll head to the Netherworld and investigate."

"I'll babysit!" Zofia's voice replied.

"Zosephina Michelle Schwartz, are you eavesdropping?!" Cherry called.

"...No?" Zofia replied.

Lionel shrugged. "You know we can just call Felicity and Chip to babysit, right?"

"Okay... That's fair." Zofia replied.

"Kids..." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"They're difficult," replied Lionel. "But we love 'em anyway!"

"Yep," Cherry gave a small nod. "Anyway, should we accept the call to adventure?"

"With open arms." Lionel replied.

"All right," Cherry said. "Let's hope the kids have fun, while we find out what we can about Thor and Zoe."

"Don't worry," replied Lionel. "They'll find a way. They always do... And so do we."

"Yep." Cherry nodded before taking one more sip of her hot chocolate, then beamed.

Lionel took a sip of his...and let out a moan. "...I forgot how delicious this is~" he remarked.

"It always seems to do the trick whenever you're brisk and cold from a big day in the snow." Cherry replied.

"Oh, that's for certain," Lionel nodded. "Now let's get searching!"

Cherry and Lionel soon went to get going, having Felicity and Chip come over to keep an eye on LJ and Zofia in their absence. They would be out for a while, but they hoped their journey would be a fruitful one. Lightning flashed behind one door as Cherry and Lionel entered the Supernatural Realm.

* * *

"Man, it sure has been a while." Cherry commented as she walked into the realm with Lionel.

"Oh, yeah," replied Lionel. "Feels like we're stepping into the past."

The two soon walked off together, beginning their new journey, bringing out graduation pictures of Thor and Zoe to see if anyone had seen them, but for now, it seemed like the answers they sought would be found in another story. Also for right now, that was The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! And before anyone asks, Simon isn't my OC, he's a deleted Catscratch character from when the series was still in comic form and not a cartoon on Nickelodeon. I thought I mentioned that in an earlier chapter, but I guess I forgot...


End file.
